My Sweet Devil
by aswati.wati
Summary: Naruto tertawa. "Oh." Responnya cuek. Sakura semakin kesal, dia menginjak kaki Naruto tapi Naruto lebih dulu mengelak. "Jangan marah seperti itu, kau bahkan lebih rakus." Goda Naruto kembali menarik pinggul Sakura dalam pelukkannya. "Kau menghisapnya sampai merah dan bengkak seperti ini." /"Apa?"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU, OOC, EYD, TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA.**

Jam dinding yang menempel di dinding bercat orange baru menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi tapi seorang pemuda Namikaze sudah siap dengan seragam SMA nya, berdiri di depan cermin besar mematut diri seperti seorang gadis yang akan melakukan kencan pertama, pedahal SMA Konoha masuk sekitar jam delapan. Namikaze muda itu sudah selesai mengacak rambut pirang zabriknya dengan gel rambut dengan sedikian rupa lalu berpose-pose di depan cermin, seperti mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menyeringai tampan. Puas dengan penampilannya pemuda pirang putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu mendekati tempat tidur kemudian mengambil ransel hitam dan kunci motor yang tergeletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Dia mendekati pintu, membukanya perlahan lalu menutupnya. Di setiap langkah menuruni anak tangga tidak henti-hentinya dia bergumam menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan nada ceria, seperti biasa putra tunggal Kushina Namikaze ini selalu terlihat bahagia dan semangat. Lebih tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, sekalipun dia sudah dua tahun tidak lulus dia tetap semangat berangkat sekolah. Aneh bukan?

OoO

Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda yang sejak tadi kita intip kegiatan pagi di hari seninnya, berdiri di samping meja sedang mengoles selai nanas di atas roti tawar miliknya. Pemuda pirang berpenampilan rapih itu menoleh saat mendengar suara halus sepatu dan lantai yang bergesekan lalu tersenyum cerah melihat ibu berambut merahnya mendekatinya dengan kotak bekal di tangan ramping sang ibu. "Pagi bu." Sapanya sebelum melahap roti selainya.

Kushina tersenyum melihat putra tunggalnya yang sudah rapih dengan seragam SMA, tidak seperti dua tahun yang lalu yang selalu bangun siang karena malas berangkat sekolah.

"Pagi." Balas Kushina sambil meletakkan bekal di atas meja. Wanita cantik berambut merah itu memperhatikan wajah Naruto, dia semakin rapih dan tampan setiap harinya. Bukan begitu? Kushina tersenyum bangga melihat perubahan pada putranya yang dulu urakan. "Berangkat pagi lagi?"

Satu gigitan lagi, habis sudah. Mengambil air putih di meja. "Selalu." Naruto melempar senyum hangat pada Kushina sebelum meminum air putih ditangannya.

"Aku ada PR, tapi tidak tahu cara mengerjakannya."

Kushina sadar putranya tidak lah pintar, tapi dia sangat bangga karna putra semata wayangnnya ini tidak muda menyerah. Dia memiliki semangat yang tinggi, dan pantang menyerah tentunya. "Sudah mau pergi."

Naruto memasukkan bekalnya dalam ransel sembari mengangguk lalu menatap Kushina yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, "Aku permisi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati Naruto." pesan Kushina yang di balas lambaian telapak tangan besar Naruto. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat punggung Naruto yang kini sudah hilang tertutup pilar-pilar penyangga rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian para pelayan datang membawa berbagai masakan di tangannya. Para pelayan itu sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf karena telat nyiapkan sarapan untuk tuan muda. "Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kushina ramah. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan Kushina memberi aba-aba pada para pelayan untuk membereskan roti dan selai di atas meja.

OoO

Sasori Haruno hanya bisa menghela napas melihat teman satu sekolahnya dulu meminta menemuinya di taman. Pemuda berambut merah bernama Sasori itu berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang jabrik yang berdiri tidak jauh menantang dirinya. "Ada apa lagi Naruto? Aku sibuk, aku tidak punya waktu meladenimu." Ucapnya malas. Oh, ayolah! Dia harus mengerjakan makalahnya yang belum selesai untuk di kumpulkan nanti siang, tapi mantan teman satu kelasnya ini malah menantangnya berkelahi melalui sebuah pesan singkat. Menyebalkan.

Memasang wajah sok polos Naruto melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kau sudah tah-"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi-" Potong Sasori cepat. "Aku bukan anak SMA sepertimu yang bisa membolos setiap ada kesempatan. Aku sibuk-"

Naruto menggeram tidak suka. Dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu memotong ucapan Sasori. "Kau!-"

"Lain kali saja, Naruto. Aku benar-benar sibuk." Potong Sasori cepat lalu berbalik memunggungi Naruto yang menggeram menahan kesal. Sasori mendekati mobil sedan merahnya, dia menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum membuka pintu mobil lalu pergi. Entah apa yang dipikir Naruto, Sasori tidak tahu. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering mengajaknya berduel untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih jantan. Berkelahi tanpa alasan yang jelas, tentu saja Sasori menolaknya mentah-mentah.

OoO

Ini lah susahnya menjadi ketua osis di sekolah elit macam SMA Konoha yang di penuhi siswa-siswi berduit. Tidak taat pada peraturan, seenaknya, suka membantah dan tidak takut pada Guru. Semua siswa di SMA Konoha menyebalkan bagi sang ketua Osis, Haruno Sakura. Tapi tunggu, tidak semuanya menyebalkan. Seperti Temari, Mei Terumi, Senpainya. Karin dan Tenten temannya satu kelas. Hanya keempat gadis ini yang normal menurut Sakura, taat pada aturan, tidak seenaknya dan tidak suka membantah sekalipun mereka anak orang berduit. Susahnya jadi ketua Osis di sini harus mau berangkat pagi karena kalau tidak...

Inuzuka Kiba. Satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari klan Inuzuka yang terkenal dengan rumah Sakit Hewannya, yang katanya terbesar di Konoha. Nakal, iseng, dan seenaknya. Itu lah Inuzuka Kiba. Kalau tidak nakal, iseng dan seenaknya bukan Kiba namanya. Berdiri dengan pancing di tangannya, sesekali pemuda itu terkikik geli sambil mengarahkan mata kailnya ke bawah rok rempel Hyuga Hinata, sesosok gadis pemalu yang gosipnya tergila-gila pada anak pemilik sekolah. Dapat! Kailnya sudah mengait sempurna di bawah rok Hinata. Perlahan, Kiba mulai menggulung alat pancingnya sampai rok Hinata naik sempurna memamerkan celana pendek, sangat pendek, dengan tulisan **'I LOVU YOU Naruto-Kun' **di bokong gadis itu. Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat celana pendek Hinata dengan motif love-love ungu dengan tulisan besar **'I LOVE YOU Naruto-kun'** pemuda itu sangat merasa puas.

Semua mata siswa-siswi yang ada di Aula menoleh kearah Kiba yang tidak berhenti tertawa. Mereka ikut tertawa melihat celana Hinata yang terekpost tanpa di sadari sang pemilik. Beberapa siswa-siswi menutup mulut menahan tawanya yang siap meledak, sementara siswa-siswi yang lain terbahak-bahak mengejek Hinata. Aula SMA Konoha sangat besar dengan delapan pilar sebagai penyangga, lampu kristal besar dan ada dua tangga yang saling menghubung di lantai dua tempat Inuzuka berdiri mengerjai Hyuga Hinata yang berdiri di bawah.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu menahu tentang roknya yang terangkat sempurna menatap polos orang-orang yang menatapnya sambil tertawa. Gadis Hyuga itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan bibir mengerucut. Mulai merasa risih dengan tawa teman-temannya yang terdengar mengejek. Hinata melihat arah tatapan teman-temannya yang seolah menatap bokongnya. Kedua pupil gadis itu membulat melihat pemandangan memalukan pada dirinya. "Kyahhhhh!" Hinata menjerit. Cepat-cepat dia menarik roknya dari kail sampai sobek. Air mata menggenang di kedua manik peraknya yang cantik siap jatuh kapan saja. Dan saat dia akan berlari menghindar dari rasa malu dia menubruk tubuh seseorang. Sang ketua Osis galak.

... Gadis manis seperti Hinata akan menjadi korban kejahilan mereka.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hinata yang bergetar. Gadis Hyuga itu menangis sedih di bahu Sakura yang memeluknya. "Apa yang kalian lihat, hm?! Kalian kira ini lucu!" Siswa-siswi Konaha sangat suka menindas dan seenaknya pada orang yang lebih lemah dari mereka. Uang, uang membutakan mereka. Membuat mereka berpikir dengan uang mereka dapat melakukan segalanya, seenaknya, dan tidak takut hukuman karena para Guru tidak berani menghukum mereka. Hanya Sakura Haruno yang berani pada anak-anak manja ini, karena Haruno jauh lebih kaya dari mereka.

Sakura menyerahkan Hinata yang masih menangis pada Temari, lalu berjalan angkuh menaiki anak tangga mendekati kiba yang sudah berhenti tertawa. Wajah pemuda Inuzuka itu mulai pucat saat Sakura berdiri berhadapan dengannya, menatapnya dingin dan tajam. "Bersihkan toilet laki-laki dan perempuan satu minggu penuh, aku akan mengawasimu!"

Kiba gelagapan. Membersihkan toilet? Yang benar saja, tentu saja Kiba tidak mau. Tapi...

"Dan satu lagi, mulai hari ini sampai dua minggu kedepan kau yang mengantar pulang pergi Hinata kesekolah. Mengerti?" Sakura sudah muak dengan keisengan Kiba, pemuda itu selalu saja menjahili orang-orang. Dan kali ini Kiba sudah sangat keterlaluan di mata Sakura, mempermalukan Hinata si putri tunggal Hiashi Hyuga yang tidak kalah kaya dari Inuzuka di muka umum. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak cukup puas memberi hukuman ringan pada Kiba, tapi tenang saja dia punya rencana membuat pemuda pecinta anjing itu kapok. Sakura menyeringai sebelum menepuk dada Kiba seolah mengejek. "Kerjakan tugas mu dengan baik, Inuzuka-san."

Kiba Manatap punggung mungil Sakura yang mulai menjauh dengan gigi bergemelutuk menahan kesal. "Grrrt..." Kenapa dari sekian banyak siswa-siswi Haruno Sakura yang menjadi osis.

OoO

Dari sekian siswa menyebalkan di sekolah ini, ada siswa yang jauh lebih menyebalkan. Seorang siswa bodoh, karena sudah dua tahun tidak lulus, aneh, dan tidak merasa sakit saat Sakura memukulnya. Siswa yang sejak pertama kali Sakura mengijakkan kaki di sekolah ini sudah mendapat bogem mentah, Tamparan, dan tendangan di selangkangan. Satu-satunya siswa yang selalu bisa membuatnya dongkol dan kalah.

Di ruang osis ada sebuah benda kotak kecil yang menempel pada tembok, seperti stopkontak bentuknya, hanya bentuknya. Di kotak itu terdapat bolongan berpagar untuk melepas suara. **"Haruno-san. Ada tiga siswa terlambat."**

Sakura mendekati benda itu. "Hn. Aku akan segera ke sana."

OoO

"Hei! Pakai dasi yang benar! Kenapa tidak pake sepatu! Ini apa lagi? Jangan lipat seragam di bagian lengan!" Sakura berkata dingin dan tajam dengan kedua tangan di lipat di bawah dada. Disana juga banyak OSIS koordinator kedisiplinan siswa, tapi pekerjaan mereka selalu di ambil alih oleh sang ketua OSIS.

Mendengar suara dingin dan tajam khas ketua OSIS, Naruto bersembunyi di balik pohon di dekat gerbang sekolah. Dia mengendurkan dasinya yang sudah rapih, melepas tiga kancing teratas, menggulung lengan baju, dan terakhir melepas ikat tali sepatu lalu berjalan dengan gaya sok cool mendekati gerbang sekolah.

... Uzumaki Naruto, satu-satunya siswa yang selalu dengan sengaja mencari gara-gara dengan Sakura.

Sakura memutar mata bosan melihat si pirang pecicilan Naruto dengan pakaian yang jauh dari kata rapi akan melewatinya, "Tunggu." dia menahan dada bidang Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"Setelah kalian selesai merapikan baju kalian, kalian boleh kembali ke sekolah." Sakura menutup gerbang, wajah manis gadis itu begitu menakutkan. "Tapi sayang kalian sudah sangat terlambat."

"Senpai..." Tobi, Deidara, dan Kimimaro yang sedang dimarahi Sakura menempel rapat-rapat di gerbang. "Maafkan kamii... Ampuni kami..." teriak ketiganya bersamaan. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia mengacak rambutnya kebelakang lalu menarik lengan Sakura melalui celah gerbang, yang memang tidak begitu rapat, sampai gadis manis berambut merah muda itu berbalik menatapnya. Naruto tersenyum menawan.

Sakura mendengus kasar kemudian menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Lepaskan tanganku."

... Siswa menyebalkan yang selalu datang terlambat dengan pakaian tidak rapih.

"Hei, Nona. Bisa tolong bukakan gerabngnya untukku."

"Peraturan, tetap peraturan. Kembali saja besok pagi." Sakura menatap Naruto tajam dan tidak suka.

Cengkraman tangan Naruto berpindah ke kerah baju Sakura. Sakura melotot galak membuat Naruto tersenyum aneh. "Mau membuka pagarnya?" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman ganjil. Satu tangan Naruto memainkan kancing seragam Sakura.

"Kau!"

"Atau... Aku buka kancing seragammu satu persatu," Naruto melepas kancing atas Sakura.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto.

"Kau lupa satu hal Nona, Laki-laki jauh lebih kuat dari wanita." Bisik Naruto tepat di depan wajahnya Sakura. Sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit lagi hidung mereka bertemu.

Sakura panik saat Naruto melepas dasi sailornya dan kembali membuka kancing seragamnya. Wajah gadis itu pucat pasi mengingat dia tidak memakai tentop, hanya memakai bra. Sementara orang-orang Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sakura gelisah dan khawatir. Siapa yang berani pada Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal Kushina dan Minato, anak pemilik sekolah, putra orang nomor satu di konaha. Mereka tidak berani.

"Hentikan baka!"

Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah pucat Sakura. "Mau buka pagarnya, atau bajumu yang kubuka."

Kriet.

Dengan berat hati Sakura membuka pagar untuk Naruto. Wajah gadis itu cemberut. Selalu saja seperti ini, selalu kalah dari orang bodoh berambut pirang menyebalkan yang kini berdiri di depannya. Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya saat Naruto sedikit merunduk mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Krim? Kurang menantang." Ucap Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sakura sebelum pergi merangkul bahu Deidara dan Kimimaro sok akrab, sementara Tobi mengekori mereka dari belakang.

Para OSIS koordinator kedisplinan Siswa mendekati Sakura lalu menepuk bahu gadis itu. Salah satu dari mereka menghela napas. "Syukurlah... Dia tidak menelanjangimu." Ucap Siswa berkulit pucat itu lega dan mendapat delikan tajam Sakura.

Sai, pemuda berkulit pucat. Hanya bisa tersenyum palsu mendapat delikan super tajam Sakura.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan Sai dan yang lain. Saat ini dia benar-benar kesal pada Naruto, pemuda itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Sakura mengangkat bahu angkuh lalu melepas salah satu sepatunya. "Namikaze! Rasakan ini!" Sakura berteriak sambil melempar sepatunya ke arah Naruto yang belum begitu jauh. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh, dengan gerak cepat dia menghindar lemparan sepatu Sakura.

Puk!

Bruk!

Yamato, Guru sejarah, dengan tiga buku tebal ditangannya ambruk terkena lembaran sepatu Sakura. Guru sejarah itu jatuh bersama buku tebalnya. Memegangi kepalanya sempat-sempat dia berkata dengan nada tidak meyakinkan. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menutup mulut melihat Yamato jatuh terduduk bersama buku-bukunya. Menggigit bibir bawah Sakura berlari mendekati Yamato yang memegangi kepalanya. "Sensei. Maaf..." Gadis berambut merah muda itu memunguti buku Yamato dan membantunya berdiri.

Para OSIS koordinator kedisplinan mendekati Sakura dan Yamato. Sementara di ujung sana Naruto tersenyum menyebalkan saat Sakura mendelik tajam kearahnya.

OoO

Sakura mondar-mandir didepan meja OSIS, mencari cara bagaimana membalas Namikaze Naruto. Tenten selaku wakil OSIS hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat ketua OSISnya galau tingkat rumput. Ups! Tingkat akut.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua itu mulai gerah dengan Sakura yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tenten. Dia tetap berjalan mondar-mandir didepan mejanya. "Diam Tenten aku sedang bingung." Ucapnya dengan nada gelisah.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Membalas Namikaze. Bagaimana caranya." Merasa lelah Sakura menarik kursi di samping Tenten lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tenten mengangkat bahu tidak tahu lalu kembali membaca komik.

Kriet.

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka perlahan. Tak lama kemudian dua gadis berambut merah dengan bungkusan di tangan masing-masing masuk sambil senyam-senyum. Sakura memutar mata malas melihat Karin dan Mei Terumi yang mendekatinya.

Mei menyentil jail pipi Sakura membuat Sakura risih. "Berapa lama kau tidak membuka lokermu, hm?" Lalu meletakkan bungkusan yang tadi dia bawa di atas meja.

Karin ikut meletakkan bungkusannya di meja lalu tersenyum aneh. "Coba lihat apa yang aku dan Mei temukan di lokermu, coklat! Kesukaanmu." Ucapnya senang sambil tersenyum manis. Karin dan Mei saling menatap satu sama lain melihat wajah kusut Sakura, biasanya Sakura akan berbinar kalau mendengar kata 'Coklat.' aneh.

"Untuk kalian saja."

Karin dan Mei menatap Sakura Khawatir, apa dia sakit. "Ada apa denganmu Saku?" Tanya mereka bersamaan dengan nada Khawatir.

"Sedang galau." Sahut Tenten yang mendapat delikan tajam Sakura. Tenten nyengir kemudian membuka kantong pelastik milik Karin lalu mencomot satu batang Coklat. "Apa semua itu untuk Sakura?" Tanya Tenten pada Mei saat melihat isi kantung pelastik milik Mei yang di penuhi surat cinta. Mei mengangguk. Tenten cemberut. "Untukku mana." Ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Tenten itu tomboy, lebih tomboy dari Sakura, laki-laki yang menyukainya langsung ciut saat melihat lengan Tenten yang berotot. Jadi, jangan heran kalo selama ini dia tidak pernah mendapat surat cinta dan coklat.

Sakura mendengus. "Mereka mendekatiku bukan tanpa alasan."

"Eh." Gumam Tenten, Mei dan Karin secara bersamaan. Mereka menatap Sakura penasaran.

"Mereka menjadikan aku sebagai taruhan, karena aku di takuti mereka mendekatiku karena mereka ingin bebas dari peraturan, dan..."

Mereka merapatkan tubuh dengan Sakura. "Dan apa?" Tanya Mei dengan mata bulat mengerjap-erjap lucu.

Sakura mendorong Mei dan Tenten yang mengapitnya. "Dan masih banyak lagi, intinya mereka tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Buang saja." Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mendekati dispenser tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Karin.

Di tatapan sedemikian intens oleh Sakura, Karin merinding. "Apa?!" Tanyanya sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tiba-tiba saja bulu-bulu halus di sana berdiri.

"Karin." Sakura menatap Karin intens.

"Apasih?!" Tanya Karin gerah. Mei dan Tenten menatap Sakura dan Karin bergantian.

"Aku pinjam pacarmu."

"Eh!- enak saj-"

"Tenten, Mei bantu aku."

OoO

Kurenai hanya bisa menghela napas saat satu ember tepung jatuh di kepalanya. Tadi, saat dia membuka pintu kelas sebelas B, satu ember tepung mengenai kepalanya. Seluruh tubuh Guru cantik berambut coklat ikal itu penuh oleh tepung. Siswa-Siswi tertawa melihat Guru mereka kena jebakan yang mereka pasang diatas pintu, lebih tepatnya si cantik Yamanaka Ino yang memasang.

Kurenai meletakkan buku-bukunya dimeja. "Pagi semua." Sapanya memaksakan senyum. Hhh... Jadi Guru di SMA Konoha memang harus super sabar. Kurenai menghela napas sebelum menekan tombol kecil yang tersembunyi di bawah meja Guru.

Di kursinya Ino tersenyum. Tampak puas melihat Guru yang di elu-elukan guru paling cantik, kini berpenampilan kacau seperti adonan kue. Putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu tersenyum tipis.

Kriet.

Ino menoleh kearah pintu. Senyumnya hilang melihat Haruno Sakura si ketua Osis dan Shimura Sai ketua koordinator kedisplinan berdiri di depan kelas. Wajah Ino sedikit pucat. Satu yang Ino benci dari Haruno Sakura, selalu dekat-dekat dengan Sai.

Sakura menatap satu persatu siswa-siswi didikan Kurenai sebelum berkata. "Sensei silahkan ganti baju."

Sambil tersenyum manis tapi terkesan menakutkan bagi siswa-siswi didikan Kurenai. "Mereka, biar aku yang urus." Sakura mengambil salah satu buku cetak di meja Guru. "Sampai mana?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan buku itu pada Kurenai.

Selesai memberi tanda di salah satu halaman buku, Kurenai pamit ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaian. "Terimakasih Sakura-chan." Ucapnya sebelum pergi dengan senyuman manis.

"Sama-sama sensei." Senyum Sakura.

Ekspresi manis Sakura perlahan berubah menjadi espresi kejam setelah Kurenai meninggalkan kelas. Sai hanya bisa berdehem melihat wajah bengis Sakura yang siap menghukum siapa saja.

"Jadi, siapa yang melakukan tindakan kurang ajar pada Kurenai-Sensei?" Dia menatap Ino dengan tatapan remeh.

Di tatap seperti itu Ino kesal. "Aku! Apa yang akan kau lakukan." Tantang Ino Yamanaka berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh."

Ino tidak menyukai Haruno Sakura. Hanya karena dia jauh lebih kaya bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya, sekalipun Ino akui Sakura menghukum orang yang bersalah, tapi tetap saja Yamanaka Ino benci Haruno Sakura.

Sakura mengabaikan Ino yang menatapnya tajam dan tidak suka. "Buka halaman 321. Lihat, baca dan pelajari. Dan Yamanaka Ino, bersihkan halaman belakang sekolah." Sakura meletakkan buku cetak di tangannya lalu menatap Ino sambil bersidekap dada. "Aku lihat banyak daun kering yang belum di bersihkan, Sai akan mengawasimu." Sakura tahu Ino adalah gadis baik. Dia hanya kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang dari ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja, ibunya meninggal saat usianya lima tahun. Sakura tahu itu. Sakura juga tahu Ino memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Sai. Jadi, ini cara yang di pilihnya untuk menghukum Yamanaka Ino. Sai pemuda yang baik untuk Ino, pemuda itu pasti akan menasehati Ino selama mengawasi pekerjaannya.

"Apa?! Kenapa aku? Aku banyak pekerjaa-"

"Aku yang kerjakan. "Ucap Sakura saat melewati Sai. "Awasi dia." Pesan Sakura. Sebelum pergi Sakura memberi tatapan mengancam pada murid Kurenai. "Kerjakan tugas kalian dengan baik."

OoO

Naruto menatap bosan Kabuto yang sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus yang sudah di hapalnya di luar kepala. Kenapa melihatnya seperti itu? Dua tahun tidak lulus tidak menjamin kau bodohkan? Naruto tidak benar-benar bodoh. Dia hanya... Tidak mau angkat kaki dari Sekolah, itu saja. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari sekolah ini, satu hari saja tidak melihatnya Naruto merasa... Hampa. Naruto tersenyum saat bayang wajah seseorang melintas di kepalanya. Dia melepas penutup bolpoin lalu melemparnya ke arah Kabuto, dan mengenai kepalanya.

Kabuto menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas seperti biasa.

Naruto mengangkat kaki diatas meja. "Kau mau membuatku pusing, itu tujuanmu kan?" Ucapnya dengan wajah menyebalkan.

Kabuto menghela napas sambil memijat keningnya. "Apa maksudmu, Namikaze-san."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau jelaskan-"

"Akan aku jelaskan ulang-" Ucapan Kabuto terpotong saat Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberi soal yang bisa kami mengerti, seperti soal kelas sembilan."

Kabuto menghela napas sambil menekan tombol yang tersembunyi di bawah meja Guru. "Baiklah."

OoO

Tidak seperti siswi lainnya yang duduk manis di kelas dan belajar, Sakura sibuk menata pekerjaan Sai. Sesuai janji dia akan mengerjakan tugas Sai nanti di rumah dan kembali kekelasnya untuk belajar. Sakura baru mau membuka kenop pintu tapi benda kotak yang menyerupai stopkontak di belakang kursi osis berbunyi. Gadis merah muda itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

OoO

kriet.

Sesuai dugaannya Sakura datang. Naruto melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. "Apa tidak bisa, satu kali saja kalian menurut pada Kabuto-sensei!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Naruto Namikaze!" Panggil Sakura. Semua mata siswa-siswi melihat kearah Naruto yang sibuk dengan Handphonenya.

Sakura memutar mata malas lalu mendekati kursi Naruto di pojok paling belakang. "Kau!"

"Hm." Gumam Naruto tak acuh tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari game yang sedang dia mainkan.

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam.

Memasukkan Handphonenya kedalam saku Naruto berdiri menatap Sakura. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Mau kucium." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Sakura melotot. Secara reflek dia menjauh, tapi sialnya tangan Naruto menekan belakang kepalanya. Sakura cemas, ngeri dan takut melihat bibir menggoda Naruto yang siap menciumnya.

Siswa-siswi menjerit heboh melihat Naruto yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Ada yang menjerit kecewa, tidak rela, dan juga menjerit mendukung Naruto untuk cepat mencium Sakura. Hinata meremas roknya kesal melihat Naruto antusias ingin mencium Sakura, bibirnya mengerucut masam. Kiba yang duduk di samping Hinata di barisan kursi Nomor dua diam-diam memperhatikan Hinata. Pemuda bertato itu mendengus lalu membuang muka. "Apa sih yang dia suka dari Naruto, bodoh, tidak tampan. Masih tampanan juga aku." Gerutu Kiba dalam hati sambil meremas gemas bolpoin miliknya.

Kabuto hanya bisa memijat kening melihat kelakuan Naruto. Bahkan, Haruno Sakura pun kalah dari pemuda pirang pembuat onar itu. "Hhh..." Guru tampan berkaca mata bulat itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Cepat Naruto, cium dia!" Teriak beberapa siswa.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mencium Haruno-san. Dia milikku!" Teriak siswa lain bernama Muku berapi-api.

"Naruto-kuuunnn..." Para siswi berteriak manja dengan wajah di buat kecewa, mereka siswi-siswi yang mengidolakan Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaannn..." Para siswa fans Sakura menggigit buku kesal melihat wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Bahkan, hidung mereka bersentuhan sangking dekatnya.

Naruto tersenyum manis, Sakura mendengus. Mereka saling menatap lama. Tenggelam dalam tatapan mata satu sama lain.

Buk!

"Arggghhh!"

Siswa-siswi berhenti berteriak. Mereka diam dengan mulut sedikit menganga melihat Naruto merunduk memegangi perutnya. Wajah tengil Naruto meringis sakit. Secara bersamaan mereka menatap Sakura yang berdiri di depan Naruto dengan kepalan tinju di depan wajahnya ngeri. Sakura menekan punggung Naruto sampai Naruto mencium meja dengan sikunya. "Cium sepuasmu!" Kesal Sakura sambil menekan punggung Naruto dengan sikunya.

Naruto meringis. Kalau mau sebenarnya bisa saja Naruto balik menarik tangan Sakura dan mengunci gadis itu mengingat kedua lengannya bebas, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. "Aku menyerah!"

Kabuto melipat tangan didepan dada dengan senyuman kecil. Bangga dengan Sakura, sepupunya yang manis.

Setelah memberi tatapan mengancam pada semua siswa-siswi didikan Kabuto, Sakura cepat-cepat izin pergi. Dia menampar pipinya yang memanas, ughh... kenapa si bodoh itu bisa membuatnya merona hanya karena saling bertatap muka. Lagi-lagi Sakura keluar dari kelas dua belas A dengan wajah kusut, dan lagi-lagi Namikaze Naruto yang membuatnya kusut. Menyebalkan.

OoO

Naruto duduk didepan layar-layar lebar televisi, mamantau seisi sekolah yang sudah di pasang CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan. Atau lebih tepatnya memantau Haruno Sakura yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah menunggu seseorang. Ini sudah sore, sekolah sudah sepi dari jam empat sore tadi. Naruto memutar mata kesal melihat sedan merah yang berhenti tepat didepan Sakura.

OoO

Sakura tersenyum melihat mobil Sasori berhenti tepat didepannya. Membuka pintu mobil gadis itu duduk disamping Sasori.

"Kenapa selalu pulang terlambat?" Tanya Sasori sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Sakura yang sedang memasang sabuk pengaman menoleh kearah Sasori lalu tersenyum. "Tuntutan pekerjaan Nii-chan." Gumam gadis itu.

Sasori melirik Sakura melalui ekor mata sambil tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura membuat gadis itu terkikik geli. Seperti biasa sebelum melajukan mobilnya Sasori memberikan big burger pada Sakura yang disambut dengan sangat baik oleh gadis itu. "Arigatou Nii-chan." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis sebelum melahap burgernya.

Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya yang semakin hari semakin manis. "Hn." Gumamnya tanpa mangalihkan tatapannya dari jalanan yang padat kendaraan.

"Ne, Nii-chan."

"Hn."

"Antar aku beli mentimun busuk di pasar ya." Pinta Sakura sambil melahap burgernya yang tinggal separu.

"Untuk apa?" Sasori membelokkan kemudia mobilnya kekiri.

"Tugas Osis" Senyum Sakura.

Sasori mendengus kecil sambil tersenyum. "Menghukum orang maksudmu?"

Sakura tertawa. Di sepanjang perjalanan tidak henti-hentinya Sakura bercerita tentang apapun, terkecuali tentang Naruto, pada Sasori yang dibalas senyum dan acakan rambut pemuda itu.

OoO

Sakura memotong-motong mentimun dangan sangat cepat dan ahli. Mentimun yang sudah dipotong dia masukan dalam blender, sesekali dia mengecek dan mengaduk rebusan sagu dan terigu didepannya.

Seorang pelayan mendekati Sakura. "Nona, sudah malam. Sebaiknya anda istirahat." Ucap pelayan itu sambil membantu Sakura memasukan mentimun yang sudah diblender ke dalam stoples besar.

"Ryu-san, duluan saja." Ucap Sakura sambil mematikan kompor lalu mangambil alih pekerjaan pelayan bernama Ryu.

Pelayan berambut hitam itu menatap Sakura seolah menolak perintahnya. "Tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi. Istirahatlah..." Perintah Sakura lagi tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari stoples besar yang sedang ia isi dengan blenderan mentimun.

Dengan langkah lambat dan ragu Ryu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dapur.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tidak terasa jam dinding sudah menunjukan setengah dua belas malam. Sakura masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mencampur rebusan tepung dengan pewarna pakaian berwarna kuning dan blenderan mentimun.

Sasori bersedekap dada didinding menatap adiknya yang sibuk dengan ramuan anehnya. Sesekali pemuda berpakain piyama lengan pendek itu menguap kecil dan mengusap mata sipitnya karena mengantuk. "Sudah malam, lanjutkan besok." Nasehatnya.

"Sedikit lagi Nii-chan." jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh kearah Sasori yang kini mendekatinya.

Sasori mengusap rambut Sakura. "Bagaimana? Sudah selesai." Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Istirahatlah. Besok sekolahkan?"

"Huum."

Sasori tersenyum. "Minggu depan. Too-san dan Kaa-san pulang, Nii-chan tidak mau kau terlihat kurus didepan Kaa-san dan Too-san karena kurang tidur." Sasori dan Sakura hidup berdua, ayah dan ibunya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing diluar kota. Bahkan, tak jarang mereka pergi keluar negri mengurus perusahaan mereka disana. Hanya ada empat pelayan dan dua supir dirumah ini. Ini bukan rumah utama Haruno, rumah utama terlalu besar untuk Sasori dan Sakura. Kakak beradik ini memutuskan tinggal disini hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Mereka bosan di rumah besar tapi sepi penghuni, tidak ada hangatnya keluarga yang ada hanya sibuknya pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi... Sakura dan Sasori tahu ayah dan ibu menyayangi mereka.

"Iya-iya. Bawel." Sebelum pergi Sakura mengecup pipi Sasori yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dia berjinjit mengecup pipi kakak kesayangannya yang di balas acakan rambut.

Sakura menatap horor guling dalam pelukkannya saat wajah Naruto dengan senyuman tengil mampir dalam ingatannya. Gadis itu mengambil bantal lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Baka Naruto!" Ughh... lagi-lagi pipinya merona karena. Karena... arghhh! Dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

OoO

Naruto menatap malas pantulan dirinya dicermin, pemuda itu memakai kaus polos di padu dengan celana panjang rumahan. Sudah tengah malam tapi matanya tidak mau diajak tidur. Menyebalkan. Naruto mencuci wajahnya lalu mendekati pintu, membuka lalu menutupnya pelan. Menghela napas, entah karena apa, dia menata tumpukan bantal lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disana. Naruto mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di nakas. Melempar tangkap handphone layar datar itu gelisah Naruto kembali menghela napas. Dia sedang bingung. Ingin menelpon Sakura tapi Sakura tidak tau kalau itu nomornya, yang ada gadis itu pasti tidak mau mengangkat telponnya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, sekalipun Sakura tau itu nomornya mana mungkin Sakura mau mengangkat telponnya. "Hhh... menyebalkan." Helanya. Bingung mau melakukan apa Naruto menghidupkan mp3. Mendengarkan musik sambil membayangkan wajah Sakura sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

**Siang malam ku memikirkanmu**

**Ku sebut namamu, aku merindukanmu**

**Mungkin aku harus menyatakan cinta cinta cinta**

**Mengapa aku merasa**

**Merasa tak bisa jauh darimu**

**Di fikiranku hanya kamu**

**Selalu kamu**

**Ku anggap kau yang terbaik**

**Di antara seribu pilihanku**

**Hatiku yang tak pernah berdusta**

**Tak pernah dusta**

**Siang malam ku memikirkanmu**

**Ku sebut namamu, aku merindukanmu**

**Mungkin aku harus menyatakan cinta cinta cinta**

**Siang malam ku ingat dirimu**

**Terbayang wajahmu sampai aku bermimpi**

**Mimpi indah kita berdua bercinta cinta**

Naruto mendengus menahan senyum sambil menutup wajah dengan lengan mendengar mp3 yang sedang di putarnya saat ini sebelum mematikan mp3. Lagu itu benar-benar pas untuknya, yah! Sangat pas. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto tertidur dengan satu lengan menutup sebagian wajahnya.

**OoO**

**Naruto dengan kemeja putih tipis yang tidak dikancing memamerkan dada bidang padatnya di padu dengan celana jeans hitam menelusuri ruangan asing yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Ruangan aneh yang didominasi warna putih dengan tirai-tirai tipis berwarna senada. Naruto mendekati balkon yang dihiasi tirai-tirai tipis yang tertiup angin sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Tempat yang bagus. Yang dia terkejut saat melihat Sakura bersandar di pagar pembatas membelakanginya. Rambut merah muda panjang gadis itu terbang lembut diudara, memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku tanpa memakai bawahan, seperempat pahanya terekspost. Oh. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum, manis sekali. Naruto menatap Sakura lembut dengan senyum yang sama lembutnya. Perlahan, gadis itu mendekati Naruto. Mendongakkan kepala menatap langsung manik biru Naruto yang menatapnya lembut, satu tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Naruto sambil tersenyum.**

**Naruto memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan jemari Sakura dipipinya. Dia menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya. Satu tangan Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura, tangan yang lain mengusap pipi gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum. Oh, benarkah. Apa ini mimpi. Tidak peduli ini mimpi Naruto menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Naruto merunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" Desahnya lemah sebelum memiringkan kepala, siap mencium bibir Sakura. Bibir mereka bertemu. Sakura menyambutnya dengan sangat baik.**

Krrriiiiiing!

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka malas mendengar dering jam beker. Detik berikutnya kedua bola matanya membulat. "Sakura-chan!" Panggilnya sambil melepas pelukkannya pada guling. Menengok kanan-kiri mencari sesuatu Naruto menghela napas dengan wajah menekuk saat tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Hhh... hanya mimpi." Gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri diatas tempat tidur. "Semangat Tebbayo! Sebentar lagi itu akan jadi kenyataan. Aku janji!" Teriaknya menyemangati diri sendiri dengan senyuman lima jari.

**Trimakasih yang sudah mau berkunjung:**

**Chap 1**

**Namikaze Sholkhan :) yoi :) yuri rahma :) ohSehunnieKA :) Riela nacan :) NSL :) Lalaki224 :) Guest :) NamiMirushi :) vladimir arrie :) Cindy elhy :) Esyha CherryBlossom :) Sakurazawa Ai :) Guest :) Naumi Megumi :) Sakurazawa Ai :) yuri rahma :) NamiMirushi :) spinoff :) ohSehunnieKA :) Riela nacan :) Guest :) Hana :) Finn Uzumaki Belpois :) Cindy elhy :) Finn Uzumaki Belpois :) Ndah D. Amay :) Ae Hatake :) Asthi Octha Via :) Hikari NamiHaru NaruSaku :) Gray Areader :) anto borok :) Rosachi-hime :) Kei Deiken :) anto borok :) Riyuzaki namikaze :) :) Jehan Fernandes :)**

**Terimakasih karena sudah mau berkunjung. Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik kah? Kalo ada salah koreksi yah :) / fic ini banyak yang salah.**

**Maaf sekali karena keegoisan Author Sasuke terpaksa tidak ada dific ini. Author tidak rela Sasuke dipasangkan dengan gadis lain kecuali Naruto dan Gaara :D hehe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU, OOC, EYD, TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA.**

Mengenakan hoodie jaket nyentriknya Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang mambawa tas hitam di lorong sekolah diam-diam, sampai di Toilet laki-laki dia bersembunyi mengintip Sakura. Dahinya mengernyit bingung melihat Sakura masuk ke bilik toilet satu dan bilik toilet yang lain, semua toilet gadis itu masuki. Setelah memastikan Sakura pergi Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya mendekati bilik toilet yang Sakura masuki. Dia menutup hidung saat mencium bau tak sedap, dan saat dia masuk rasanya dia ingin muntah melihat kotoran kuning encer di kloset.

"Huek!" Naruto mabok, wajahnya pucat pasi. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari keluar dari toilet bau itu. Menarik napas perlahan Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Dia tau itu bukan kotoran sungguhan tapi baunya benar-benar bikin mabok. Untung saja selama ini dia tidak pernah mendapat hukuman membersihkan toilet. Jadi ini yang membuat siswa-siswi berhenti berbuat ulah setelah membersihkan toilet, kotoran palsu dengan bau super busuk.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja pusing. Ada saja ide ketua osis cantik satu itu untuk membuat orang kapok. Naruto tersenyum. "Hhh... dia itu benar-benar menarik."

OoO

Hari ini cukup bagus. Tidak ada siswi yang memiliki kuku panjang, siswi membawa kutek, siswa-siswi menjahili guru, dan siswa-siswi yang membawa kendaraan. Mereka semua menaati peraturan.

Meregangkan otot tangannya yang kaku Sakura menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Andaikan setiap hari seperti ini." Gumamnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Haruno-san, ada siswa berkelahi di depan gerbang sekolah." Tiba-tiba speker suara yang di pasang di belakang meja Osis berbunyi.

Sakura hanya bisa mnghela napas sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Di perjalannya menuju gerbang sekolah dia menempelkan handphone ke daun telinganya. "Ten-Ten, ada yang sok jagoan di gerbang sekolah."

Setalah mendapat balasan **'Aku segera ke sana.' **dari Ten-Ten Sakura mematikan panggillannya dan kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke saku seragam.

OoO

Buag!

Kiba tersungkur mendapat pukulan telak dari sepupu Hinata. Wajahnya mamar dengan sudut bibir berdarah. Pemuda itu mengerang sakit sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru di tonjok Neji, sepupu Hinata.

"Kau! Cepat berdiri berengsek!"

Dengan tertatih Kiba bangkit dan langsung menatap Neji yang menatapnya tajam. Pemuda Hyuga itu murka pada Kiba karena Kiba sudah mengerjai Hinata sampai menangis semalaman sampai mogok makan, dan dengan seenaknya jidatnya mengajak (memaksa) Hinata berangkat bersama. Dia kembali mencengkrang kerah seragam Kiba, siap menonjok kembali wajahnya.

"Ini sekolah, bukan tempat adu otot." Sakura menahan kepalan tinju Neji, menatap pemuda bermanik abu-abu itu malas.

Neji sangat mengenal gadis berambut merah muda ini, adiknya Sasori, teman satu kampusnya. Dia sering melihat Sakura dalam mobil Sasori.

"Kau dengar apa kata temanku? Cepat turunkan kepalan tanganmu atau," Ancam Tenten dengan satu lengan melingkari leher Neji, gadis bercepol itu berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi Neji. Tapi sayang Neji jauh lebih tinggi darinya, jadi dia sedikit bergelantung di punggung lebar Neji. Bukan, bukan pose seperti itu. bukan pose romantis, melainkan pose seperti preman terminal sedang memalak atau mengancam dengan senjata tajam. Bisa kau bayangkan? Baiklah kalau begitu kita lanjut ceritanya.

Neji melirik gadis bercepol dua cerewat dibelakangnya, "Atau apa?" Dia menantang dengan nada merendahkan.

Kesal dengan pria setengah wanita di depannya Tenten melipat lengan baju sampai menampil otot-otot lengannya. "Kepalan tinjuku akan mendarat di pipi chabimu." Ancam Tenten mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke pipi Neji, berpikir dengan seperti ini Neji takut padanya.

Sakura diam melihat pose berbahaya NejiTen, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum melihat Tenten yang tak sadar sedang memeluk Neji dari belakang. Sepertinya dia harus mengambil gambar langka ini. Berpikir sejenak Sakura memutuskan mengambil handphonenya di saku lalu memotret NejiTen. Melempar tangkap Handphonenya Sakura kembali tersenyum.

Dengan kaki di seret-seret Kiba mendekati Sakura. "Kau tidak mau menghentikan ini." Ucapnya menunjuk NejiTen dengan dagu sambil mengusap rahangnya yang memar.

Sakura melirik Kiba sekilas. "Jangan kau pikir aku lupa dengan hukuman yang aku berikan padamu Inuzuka-san,"

Kiba meringis. Hhh... Osis satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Bersihkan toilet."

Kiba mendengus. "Iya. Iya." Dia menarik tangan Hinata ikut dengannya saat melewati gadis itu.

"Nii-chan!" Panggil Hinata lemah lembut meminta pertolongan pada Neji yang masih saling tatap dengan Tenten.

Kiba tetap cuek menarik tangan Hinata. "Aku antar kau sampai kelas."

Melihat Kiba dan Hinata membuat Sakura mendengus. "Hhh... Dasar anak-anak." Gadis itu mengguman. Tidak sadar kalau dia sendiri juga masih anak-anak, mungkin.

Di tatap sedikian intens oleh Neji, Tenten meringis ngeri. "Apa lihat-lihat." Tantangnya sambil melotot galak. "Naksir." Lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah lebih sangar dari sebelumnya.

Neji tersenyum, unik dan manis. "Sepertinya begitu." Senyum pemuda itu membuat Tenten bergidik ngeri.

Melihat espresi wajah dan mendengar kata-kata Neji cepat-cepat Tenten melepaskan cekalannya pada leher Neji. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti dia menjauhi pemuda itu lalu mendekati Sakura dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. "Sakura... Dia mengerikan."

Sakura menepuk jidat melihat Tenten yang takut dengan senyuman Neji yang menurut Sakura sih tampan dan keren. Perlu di catat, Tenten takut dengan... Arghh... Entah lah. #di timpuk!

Meregangkan otot lehernya Neji terkekeh pelan melihat gadis bercepol dua yang kini menyeret-nyeret Sakura. "Namanya tadi siapa ya?" Gumamnya berjalan mendekati mobilnya yang terparkir asal.

OoO

Naruto menyeringai melihat Shino Aburame, siswa kelas sebelas berkaca mata bulat yang gosipnya naksir Sakura, lewat. "Hei," Dari tempat duduknya, di atas motor yang di parkir di kedai ramen tidak jauh dari sekolah, Naruto memanggil Shino. Pemuda cupu itu menoleh sambil membenarkan frame kaca matanya yang merosot, espresi santainya berubah jadi takut saat tahu Naruto yang memanggil. Dengan mulut terbuka tutup seperti ikan Koi kehabisan oksigen Shino membenarkan letak ranselnya gugup sebelum berlari menghindari Naruto. Naruto yang nangkring di atas motor ninja nyengir sebelum menggas motornya mengejar Shino, menyalip pemuda itu lalu berhenti tepat di depannya. Naruto turun dari motor dengan senyuman, mendekati Shino yang kini berkeringat dingin. "Kenapa buru-buru," Ucap Naruto sambil memainkan dasi kupu-kupu Shino.

Shino gemetaran. "Aku sudah sangat terlambat Senpai." Cicitnya. Lima belas menit lagi pintu gerbang sekolah di tutup, dan ini kali pertama Shino hampir terlambat sekolah. Kalo sudah bertemu Naruto, Shino tidak yakin bisa meloloskan diri, pasti dia akan sangat terlambat hari ini.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu dan pipi Shino pelan tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya membuat bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung Shino semakin banyak. "Aku juga terlambat-" Menggantungkan kalimatnya Naruto merangkul bahu Shino yang gemetaran. "Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sama-sama, tapi temani aku makan ramen dulu, bagaimana? Kau mau?" Naruto menarik paksa Shino dalam rangkulannya ke kedai ramen, meninggalkan motornya di tengah jalan. "Oh, kau berkeringat." Kekehnya.

Shino tersenyum kaku. "Bagaimana dengan motor Senpai-" Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Haha... Biarkan saja, nanti aku suruh orang mengambilnya." Tawa Naruto sambil mengacak rambut klimis Shino. Yang di perlakukan seperti itu semakin gemetaran. **'Kami-Sama.'**

OoO

Temari membuka pintu ruang Osis kasar dan langsung mendekati Sakura yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia menggebrak meja Osis membuat Sakura yang serius membaca kini menatapnya. "Kiba pingsan, sekarang dia ada di UKS-"

Satu alis Sakura naik. "Lalu?"

"Dia pingsan karena kau hukum." Menurut Temari ini sudah kelewatan. Menghukum orang sampai pingsan, yang benar saja. Lebih dari itu wajah Kiba penuh memar, apa Sakura menghajar pemuda itu. Kalo seperti ini Sakura sudah kelewatan.

Sakura kembali dengan bacaannya- yang entah apa. "Aku hanya menyuruhnya membersihkan toilet." Ucapnya enteng.

"Saku... Menghukum orang sampai pingsan, itu sudah sangat keterlaluan." Ucap kesal Temari.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan Temari yang mengoceh di depan.

Kriet.

Karin, Tenten, dan Mei masuk. Mereka menatap Temari dan Sakura bergantian. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Karin mendekati Sakura dan Temari yang sepertinya sedang berdebat, di belakangnya Tenten dan Mei mengikuti.

"Sakura, dia menghukum orang sampai-"

Belum sempat Temari menyelesaikan ucapannya Sakura berdiri, "Aku akan menemuinya." lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka. Sempat berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya mereka memutuskan mengikuti Sakura.

OoO

Sakura berdiri di samping ranjang Kiba yang sudah sadarkan diri dan kini sedang memegang kantung coklat, yang biasa di sebut kantung muntahan. Keadaan pemuda itu kacau, dia terus muntah-muntah sekalipun Hinata sudah memberinya air hangat. Menyeka ingusnya Kiba menatap Sakura memelas. "Haruno-san," Panggilnya denga nada lirih. "Aku sudah tidak sanggup, sungguh. Aku janji tidak akan menjahili orang lagi, aku janji. Tapi tolong Haruno-san, cabut hukuman ini. Aku sudah sangat tidak tahan melihat bentuk dan mencium baunya." Kiba berkata dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya. Dengan setia Hinata yang duduk di samping Kiba mengelap air mata Kiba dengan tisu.

Wajah Sakura biasa saja tapi dalam hati gadis itu tertawa. "Kau janji?" Tanya Sakura memastikan. Kiba mengangguk. Tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau melanggar janji, aku tidak segan-segan menghukummu selama satu bulan. Kali ini kau bebas, jangan di ulangi." Pesan Sakura sebelum pergi dari ruang UKS.

OoO

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mei sedikit berlari menyamai Sakura yang berjalan cepat di depan di dukung anggukan kepala ketiga temannya.

Sakura tersenyum ganjil. "Kalau kalian tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Kiba, jangan pergi ke toilet laki-laki."

Mei, Temari, Karin dan Tenten Saling menatap satu sama lain. "Emang ada apa dengan toilet laki-laki?"

OoO

Sakura menatap tajam dan tidak suka Naruto dan Shino yang berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah. "Apa sulit bagimu untuk tidak terlambat, satu kali saja." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Mungkin tidak-"

Sakura terus menatap malas Naruto. "Kalau kau mau mengingatkanku bangun pagi melalui pesan singkat atau telfon, mungkin?" Senyum Naruto mengembang melihat Sakura memijat kening sambil menghela napas.

**TBC...**

**Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri di kotak Review :)**

**Cindy elhy**

**The KidSNo OppAi**

**Litle asahina harusa**

**lutfi**

**Ares**

**Eysha CherryBlossom**

**Finn Uzumaki Belpois**

**Ndah D. Amay**

**Jehan-Namikaze**

**yuri rahma**

**Ae Hatake**

**Gray Areader**

**Lalaki224**

**jennifer**

**Mchsyafii**

**Riela nacan**

**anto borok**

**NaMiKaZe Rendhy**

**Asthi Octha Via**

**Hikari NamiHaru NaruSaku**

**ohSehunnieKA**

**Namikaze Sholkhan**

**Akhir kata Keep Calm And Love NaruSaku :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU, OOC, EYD, TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA.**

Sakura menatap tajam dan tidak suka Naruto dan Shino yang berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah. "Apa sulit bagimu untuk tidak terlambat, satu kali saja." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Mungkin tidak-"

Sakura terus menatap malas Naruto. "Kalau kau mau mengingatkanku bangun pagi melalui pesan singkat atau telfon, mungkin?" Senyum Naruto mengembang melihat Sakura memijat kening sambil menghela napas.

"Bersihkan toilet laki-laki selama satu minggu, mulai kerjakan besok pagi." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak terima berkata. "Kenapa hanya aku, bagaimana dengan Shino?"

Mendengar protes dari Naruto, Sakura berbalik lalu menatap Naruto dan Shino secara bergantian. Dia mendengus malas. "Karena aku mencium bau kesalahan darimu, tidak dari Shino!"

Merasa dibela gadis pujaannya, pipi Shino merona. Dengan gugup dia membenarkan frame kaca mata kemudian menunduk saat sadar Naruto menatapnya penuh ancaman. Bibir Shino cemberut. Keringat kembali mengalir di keningnya karena tatapan Naruto.

Oh. Hari ini hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Baru tadi pagi dia memergoki Sakura memberi cairan aneh di toilet laki-laki, dan berharap tidak pernah mendapatkan hukuman aneh itu. Tapi besok pagi dia harus, harus, harus... Arghhhh! Sialan. Naruto meremas rambutnya kesal. Dia melotot kearah Shino di sebelahnya saat sadar pemuda itu memperhatikannya. "Apa lihat-lihat!" Ucapnya dingin dan tajam. Saat ini dia sedang benar-benar kesal. Naruto menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh sambil meremas tali ranselnya. Kalo saja dia tidak menyukai gadis itu, dia tidak akan mau menjalankan hukumannya. Malah sebaliknya dia akan mengerjainya seperti ketua Osis sebelumnya, sampai mengundurkan diri atau angkat kaki dari sekolah ini. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melakukan itu. Gadis itu alasan dia tetap betah jadi anak SMA, yang seharusnya jadi mahasiswa. Naruto diam beberapa saat tidak menyauti Shino yang pamit pergi ke kelas lebih dulu, dia sedang berpikir. Tak lama kemudian seringai aneh mengembang di bibirnya, 'Ah, Sakura-chan. Lihat saja nanti.' Wajahnya berseri-seri membayangkan yang akan dia lakukan besok pagi.

OoO

Karin cemberut melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Suigetsu yang duduk bersebelahan di depannya. Mereka mengobrol, tertawa dan berbisik-bisik. Berkali-kali dia menghentakan kaki di bawah meja sambil menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan penuh perasaan melihat Suigetsu yang memesankan minuman dan makanan untuk Sakura. Mereka terlihat sangat romantis Hiks. Karin mengusap sudut matanya. Dia tau ini hanya sandiwara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto di sudut kantin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dia dan teman-temannya, atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Sakura, selama Tenten menjalankan tugas mengikat tali sepatu Naruto. Susahnya pacaran diam-diam. Suigetsu yang memperhatikan karin dari sudut mata merasa bersalah pada kekasih rambut merahnya. Cepat-cepat Suigetsu mengirim pesan pada Sakura. Membaca pesan dari Suigetsu, cepat-cepat Sakura mengirim pesan pada Tenten yang sedang menjalankan misi penting darinya. "Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?"

"Minggir." Suigetsu berjengit kaget mendengar suara berat seseorang di belakangnya. Dia, diikuti temannya yang lain menoleh kebelakang punggungnya. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya melihat Sasori berdiri bersidekap dada menatapnya tajam.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Suigetsu pindah dari tempat duduknya, dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Karin. Karin membuang muka, masih kesal dengan Suigetsu. Suigetsu tersenyum pada Karin yang dicuekin gadis itu. Diam-diam dia menggenggam tangan Karin di bawah meja, meremasnya lembut seolah meminta maaf. Oh, ayolah. Tadi siapa yang menyuruhnya pura-pura dekat Sakura, Karin. Tapi kenapa Karin marah.

Sasori duduk di tempat yang tadi di duduki Suigetsu mengabaikan wajah cemberut Sakura yang kesal karena separu rencananya gagal. Tanpa peduli pada wajah kusut Sakura, Sasori mengambil jus melon Sakura yang tinggal separu lalu meminumnya sampai tandas, habis.

"Kenapa Nii-chan di sini?"

Dia melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya lalu mengambil nasi goreng milik Sakura. "Tidak ada jam kuliah pagi, jadi aku kesini." ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sasori menyuapkan satu sendok penuh nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. "Mm.." Dia menggumam disela kegiatannya menikmati nasi goreng Sakura. "Kau tidak maukan Saku?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan satu sendok nasi pada Sakura. Setelah Sakura meresponnya dengan gelengan kepala Sasori kembali malahap nasi gorengnya. "Makanan di sini enak juga. Tau seperti itu aku makan di sini saja tiap hari." gumamnya.

Satu hal yang tidak Sakura sukai dari Sasori, mulutnya. Yah mulutnya bawel sekali, sekalipun dia laki-laki tapi dia bawel, ember. Suka membuka aib orang, apa lagi kalo orang itu adiknya. Sakura menekuk wajahnya mendengar Sasori yang terus bercerita tentang masa kecil pada teman-temannya, dan selalu mengatainya manja. Dasar kakak menyebalkan.

Temari tersenyum geli melihat wajah kusut Sakura yang terus-terusan digoda Sasori. Sementara Mei kini mengobrol dengan Sasori, Karin dan Suigetsu kini sudah saling melempar senyum. Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan. Hanya Sakura yang memasang wajah kusut saat ini.

OoO

Melihat Sakura dekat dengan Suigetsu tidak membuat Naruto terbakar api cemburu. Tapi melihat Si merah Sasori dekat-dekat Sakura, dan melihat Sakura yang cemberut melihat kedekatan Sasori dengan Mei, dadanya bergemuruh. Naruto tahu Suigetsu sudah menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan Karin, dan kemungkinan itu akal-akal Sakura yang ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi untuk apa? Merasa sesuatu yang aneh di kakinya Naruto melihat kebawah meja. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Tenten yang dengan sangat hati-hati sedang saling mengikatkan tali sepatunya. Jadi ini rencana si pinky eh? Naruto tersenyum remeh sebelum memasang wajah datar, dan berdehem cukup keras.

Terkejut. Tenten berdiri dari jongkoknya, lupa kalau dia sedang ada di bawah meja sampai kepalanya terpantuk meja.

**Duk.**

"Aduuh." Gadis bercepol itu mengusap-usap kepalanya lalu tertawa kaku saat sadar wajah Naruto tepat di depan menatap dirinya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," Naruto tidak langsung menyambung kalimatnya. Pemuda itu menatap Tenten intens membuat yang ditatapnya gugup. "Di bawah meja." nada suaranya datar tapi terkesan mengejek di telinga Tenten.

Bingung mau menjawab apa Tenten melirik kanan-kiri gelisah. Dengan perlahan dia keluar dari kolong meja, berniat kabur tapi Naruto terus-terusan menatapnya. "Ee... Itu. Ee... Akuu... Ee.. Ah, ya. Tadi uang koin ku jatuh ke bawah meja, dan aku berniat mengambilnya. Hehe..."

Naruto tidak merespon. Dia melihat kakinya yang kini tali sepatunya saling mengikat. "Oh." di lihatnya lagi Tenten yang berdiri kaku di depannya. "Boleh aku minta tolong."

Tenten menatap Naruto bingung. "Apa."

"Sepertinya ada kecoa iseng mengikat tali sepatuku." Naruto mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas meja.

**'Sialan! Dia menyamakan aku dengan kecoa.' **Tenten meremas-meremas roknya gemas. Tangannya gatal ingin menonjok hidung mancung Naruto.

"Kau mau membantuku kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sepatu dengan dagunya.

**'Argghh...! Sakura, kau benar. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.'**

Tenten, wakil Osis yang ditakuti, sedang menjadi pusat perhatian satu kantin. Bukan, bukan karena dia menggerai rambut coklatnya dan pernampilan seperti seorang gadis. Tapi... Karena dia mengikatkan tali sepatu Naruto di atas meja. Dia terlihat seperti kacung Naruto.

**'Ini mimpi buruk! Kalau saja sipirang tidak memergokiku, aku tidak sudi mengikatkan tali sepatunya.'**

Melihat Tenten jadi pusat perhatian, dan dipermalukan di depan orang satu kantin, Sakura menatap tajam Naruto yang tersenyum menang. Gadis itu menatap punggung Tenten prihatin, dia sangat merasa bersalah. Ini semua karena Sasori, kalau saja Sasori tidak datang mungkin semua rencananya berjalan lancar. Tapi, apa benar ini salah Sasori. Entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu. Yang jelas hari ini dia menyakiti perasaan dua sahabatnya hanya untuk membalas Naruto. Dia menyesal.

Sasori mendengus melihat Naruto yang masih suka berbuat ulah. "Kapan dia akan berubah sih." Dengusnya.

OoO

Terbayang dalam kepala Sakura Naruto yang jatuh dari kursi kantin karena kedua tali sepatunya saling terikat. Tapi sayang, itu hanya khyalan. Rencananya gagal. Naruto tidak jatuh dari kursi kantin, dan juga tidak di tertawakan anak satu katin. Pemuda tengil berambut pirang itu malah menatapnya dengan senyuman super menyebalkan dari ujung sana. Haah... Menyebalkan. Rencana yang sudah disusunnya matang-matang, ingin mempermalukan Naruto, gagal.

"Saku, maaf. Rencanamu gagal karena kelalaianku." Tenten berdiri disamping kursi Sakura dengan kepala menunduk. Kentara sekali kalau gadis itu menyesal karena ke gagalannya.

Sakura menatap Tenten yang kini saling meremas jemari tangannya, gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum. Tangannya yang halus menarik kursi disampingnya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Duduklah." Dia menepuk-nepuk kursi yang tadi di tariknya mempersilahkan Tenten duduk. Setelah Tenten duduk di kursi yang dia sediakan Sakura menatap Tenten dan Karin bergantian. "Tenten, Karin." Jeda sejenak. Sakura menyedot minuman yang baru dia pesan beberap menit yang lalu gugup, karena minuman miliknya di habiskan oleh Sasori. Menarik napas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan Sakura berucap. "Aku minta maaf. Karena keegoisanku Tenten di permalukan. Karena keegoisanku Karin dan Suigetsu saling mendiamkan. Sekali lagi maaf. Dan Suigetsu terimakasih banyak karna sudah mau membantuku."

Diam-diam Sasori tersenyum melihat adiknya mengakui kesalahannya dan mau meminta maaf.

"Yeah, tidak masalah. Teman Karin, temanku juga." Suigetsu merangkul bahu Karin mesra membuat si cantik berambut merah tersipu malu.

Temari dan Mei Terumi mencibir dan melempar Suigetsu dengan tisu bekas pakai kemudian tertawa melihat wajah pemuda bergigi hiu itu cemberut lalu balas melempar mereka dengan tisu. Sementara Sakura, Tenten, dan Karin berpelukan kemudian disusul Temari dan Mei Terumi memeluk mereka. Suigetsu membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar bersiap memeluk keempat gadis itu. "Aku juga ingin berpelukan dengan gadis-gadis cantik." yang dibalas jeritan tidak sudi keempat gadis itu. Sasori menoyor kepala Suigetsu sampai bibir pemuda itu monyong gak jelas, Suigetsu misuh-misuh gak terima yang dicuekin anak-anak yang lain.

"Mereka tidak ingin di peluk olehmu Sui, mereka inginnya di peluk pemuda tampan sepertiku." Kata Sasori PD lalu memeluk keempat gadis itu yang sedang saling berpelukan, lebih tepatnya memeluk kepala merah muda Sakura dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Sakura adalah adiknya satu-satunya, gadis yang paling dia sayangi, yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah satu kalipun Sasori kesal, marah, atau membentak Sakura. Tidak pernah. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengenalkan adiknya pada teman-temannya, hampir semua temannya urakan dan pemabuk, terkecuali Nagato dan Pain.

Naruto membanting mangkuk ramennya diatas meja kesal melihat sekumpulan remaja yang tertawa-tawa bahagia di sudut kanting dekat dinding kaca transparan yang menghadap taman belakang sekolah yang di tanami macam-macam bunga. Kesal melihat Sasori yang memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura dengan sorot mata penuh kasih sayang, dia cemburu. Menendang kaki meja Naruto mendorong kursinya kasar menimbulkan suara bising gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai. Dia melangkah cepat dan lebar meninggalkan kantin.

OoO

Di tempat parkir khusus mobil dengan cahaya redup Naruto duduk diatas motor besar Ducati miliknya sambil menghisap rokok lalu mengepulkan asapnya. Dia melirik ke kanan mendengar suara pemuda yang mengobrol dan tertawa ringan. Pemuda berambut orange dan merah itu mendekati sedan hitam sambil sesekali melempar candaan kemudian tertawa, cowok-cewek kalau sudah bersama temannya memang berisik.

Naruto melempar rokoknya ke lantai lalu menginjaknya tidak berperasaan. Menghembuskan asap terakhirnya Naruto mendekati dua pemuda itu. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut orange dari atas kebawah seperti sedang menilai. Tinggi, tampan, kekar, dan memakai perinchi di hidungnya, seperti anak metal. Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik, Pein Yahiko, eh?

Pain balas menatap Naruto tidak suka, pemuda berambut orange itu menghentikan kegiatannya membuka pintu mobil. "Ada yang aneh denganku." Gumamnya dengan nada tidak suka. Naruto mendengus menahan tawa. Nagato yang berdiri di kiri badan mobil menatapnya tidak suka, merasa tersinggung dengan dengusan Naruto. Dulu mereka teman satu kelas, teman dekat. Membuat onar di kelas bersama, membully orang sama-sama, mengerjai guru sama-sama, selalu sama-sama. Sampai pengumam kelulusan Naruto yang seharusnya lulus tidak lulus, ayolah nilai mereka sangat bagus saat itu (hasil contekan.), sejak saat itu hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik. Menurut Pain dan Nagato, Naruto menghianati mereka, merusak persahabatan yang mereka jalin sejak SMP dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Sejak saat itu Nagato dan Pain menjauhi Naruto lalu berteman dengan Sasori, anak paling pintar, ramah dan tegas di kelas mereka, sampai saat ini hubungan mereka semakin baik. Bahkan mereka lebih dari teman, melainkan sahabat.

Mendapat tatapan sinis dari mantan sahabatnya Naruto tertawa, kedua tangannya dia angkap ke atas kepala memberita tanda dia menyerah atau, entahlah. "Jangan sinis seperti itu." Dia berkata disela tawanya. Pain dan Nagato saling melirik satu sama lain lalu mendengus bersamaan.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Naruto. Apa maumu." Sinis Pain menyandarkan punggung ke body mobil dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Nagato mencibir tidak berkomentar apapun.

Tawa Naruto terhenti. Tatapannya berubah serius. "Aku mencari Sasori."

Nagato dan Pain saling melirik. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Pain malas.

"Mencari masalah." Cibir Nagato menyindir Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum aneh. "Urusan laki-laki."

Pain menggeram memukul body mobilnya. Urusan laki-laki Pain tau apa artinya, berkelahi. "Kau!" Pain mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto, menatap pemuda pirang itu tajam. "Apa masalahmu?" Geram Pain.

Naruto menepis tangan Pain, menatap pemuda itu sama tajamnya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Dalam sekali gerak Pain meninju pipi Naruto sampai Naruto mundur tiga langkah. "Kau, berengsek Naruto!"

Naruto tidak meringis, dia hanya mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya kemudian mendongak menatap Pain dengan seringai lalu balas memukul wajah Pain dengan kepalan tangannya. Pain terhuyung kebelakang sampai menabrak body mobil. Naruto mendengus, hanya karena Sasori Pain memukul wajahnya. Rambut merah sialan! "Sama berengseknya denganmu." kata Naruto sinis.

Mereka saling adu tinju sampai jatuh di lantai kotor bastman, saling menindih tubuh lawan. Naruto membalikkan posisi, bila tadi Pain menindihnya kini dia yang menindih Pain. "Kau bodoh sama seperti hewan kedelai!" Maki Naruto lalu memukul wajah Pain.

"Sialan!" Pain mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai jatuh di sampingnya lalu menindih tubuh pemuda pirang itu. "Keledai! Bukan kedelai. Siapa yang bodoh, huh?" Pain balas memukul wajah Naruto.

Naruto tidak membalas melainkan menatap Pain mengejek. "Mengakuinya, eh!" Dia tertawa kecil, merasa menang karena Pain tertipu olehnya.

Pain berdiri tegap siap melayangkan tinju ke perut Naruto tapi lebih dulu di tahan Nagato. Nagato menahan kepalan tinju Pain. "Sudah hentikan." Bentak Nagato pada Pain yang berontak dalam tahanan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, biar aku beri pelajaran si berengsek ini."

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Berengsek teriak berengsek."

Nagato menahan Pain yang terus berontak minta dilepaskan. "Sudah Naruto. Lebih baik kau pergi, tidak ada Sasori di sini. Kapan kau akan berubah, huh?"

Mangangkat bahu acuh, tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang kacau, Naruto mendengus. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi." Seolah seperti tidak terjadi apapun Naruto pergi begitu saja menaiki motor Ducati besar miliknya.

Pain mendorong dada Nagato kesal, dia mengacak rambut orangenya kasar. Napasnya berat dan memburu, masih kesal dan marah pada Naruto yang kini sudah pergi entah kemana.

OoO

Naruto menghentikan laju motornya saat sampai di atas bukit. Dia duduk dalam diam di atas motornya menatap hampa lautan langit malam. Sesekali dia meringis merasakan sakit yang amat dari sudut bibirnya.

**Tiga pemuda berseragam berantakan menatap puas hasil karyanya. Mereka saling melirik lalu tertawa bersama. Pemuda berambut merah mengambil kain putih yang tadi di lilitkan di leher seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di kursi dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung di jidatnya. Pemuda lain berambut kuning menyodorkan cermin persegi empat tepat di depan wajah pemuda berambut hitam yang kini wajahnya pucat dan matanya memerah. "Bagaimana, bagus bukan?"**

**Dua pemuda lain berambut merah dan orange tertawa.**

**"Pergi ke salon pun tidak mungkin dapat hasil sebagus ini. Berterimakasihlah pada kami." Pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum membuat pemuda berambut hitam di depannya gemetaran.**

**"Terimakasih Senpai." Cicit pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan nada bergetar.**

**Mengangguk-anggukan kepala kuningnya Pemuda itu menjawab. "Sama-sama."**

**"Kau jahat sekali Naruto." Kata pemuda berambut orange seraya merunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda berambut hitam. "Membuatnya sangat sulit, kau tahu?"**

**Takut-takut pemuda itu menganganggukan kepalanya.**

**"Jadi kau harus bayar." Lanjut pemuda berambut kuning.**

**Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut hitam itu menurutinya. Pemuda itu merogoh Saku celananya takut-takut.**

**"Lama sekali." Gumam pemuda lain berambut merah lalu merogoh paksa saku celana pemuda berambut hitam itu, mengambil semua uangnya.**

**Mereka pergi setelah mengambil semua uang pemuda berambut hitam itu, sebelum benar-benar pergi pemuda berambut merah menepuk-nepukkan uangnya di pipi pemuda itu seraya tersenyum. "Lain kali, kalau ingin potong rambut beritahu kami, oke."**

**Pain dan Naruto yang saling merangkul bahu menunggu di ambang pintu gudang tertawa. "Cepatlah Nagato." panggil keduanya bersamaan.**

**Mereka pergi dengan saling memeluk bahu, sesekali memukul lengan satu sama lain lalu tertawa bersama. **

**Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin prihatin dengan lelehan air mata dan umbel. "Rambutku..." Isaknya memelas sambil menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang tandus seperti hutan habis kebakaran hebat. Botak tapi tidak rata, benar-benar seperti hutan yang habis kebakaran, sementara sebelahnya lagi dibiarkan seperti semula, cepak. Menyadari penampilan tragisnya pemuda itu semakin menangis kencang seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan balon.**

Mengingatnya membuat Naruto merasa kesepian. Dia merindukan dua sahabatnya. Naruto menyisir rambutnya kebelakang gelisah dengan kedua mata terpejam.

**Ini hari pertamanya di KHS tapi baru sampai kolidor dia sudah melihat 'kegiatan' menyebalkan, bisa jadi ini alasan sang kakak melarang keras dirinya melanjutkan sekolah di sini. Dan lebih mengerikannya lagi tidak ada satu pun orang yang mau menolong siswa malang itu, mereka hanya menonton dan mentertawakannya. Mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas dengan sorot mata tajam dan kesal gadis berambut merah muda itu mendekati seorang siswa yang sedang beresperimen dengan tiga siswa lain yang duduk berjongkok di depannya, menyiram kepala tiga siswa itu dengan jus jeruk (sepertinya). Wajah puas siswa itu membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin kesal. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di belakang punggung siswa berambut kuning. "Dasar seenaknya." Gumam kesal gadis itu lalu menendang selangkangannya. **

**"Akh!" Jerit kesakitan siswa yang ditendang Sakura, gadis berambut pink. Dalam sekali gerak siswa itu menoleh menatap tajam gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Kau!" Teriak si pirang dengan geraman tertahan. "Beraninya kau menendang 'juniorku.'" Gumamnya penuh penekanan dan menatap tajam gadis berambut merah muda itu.**

**Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun gadis itu berlari, menghindar dari masalah. Menahan diri agar tidak memukul wajah seniornya lagi, walau bagaimana pun dia anak baru. Tentu takut pada senior.**

**"Hei! Berhenti!" Siswa berambut pirang itu berlari tidak kalah cepat dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tapi sayang dia kehilangan gadis itu di tikungan kolidor (?). Memelankan langkah kakinya, Naruto memeriksa setiap kelas mencari gadis merah muda kurang ajar itu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik begitu melihat warna merah muda dari celah pintu, dan saat dia membukanya seorang gadis yang sejak tadi dia cari duduk di pojok pintu. Naruto mendengus melihatnya. Gadis itu mendongak memamerkan cengiran tidak bersalahnya pada Naruto. "Hai, senpai."**

Naruto mendengus menahan tawa mengingatnya. Sakura begitu polos saat itu, bila dulu ada sedikit rasa takut dalam diri gadis itu padanya, tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Apalagi setelah dia menjabat sebagai ketua Osis, gadis itu semakin berani dan galak.

OoO

Di sepanjang lorong tidak henti-hentinya Sakura menguap, pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuat dia lembur semalam, dan berakhir seperti ini, mengantuk. Ini masih pagi buta, belum ada satu pun siswa/i yang datang ke sekolah. Hanya baru Sakura yang datang (mungkin.) Sakura membuka Pintu kamar mandi khusus laki-laki lalu masuk ke salah satu bilik sudut paling kiri. Dengan malas dan diselingi kuapan kecil Sakura mengeluar sesuatu seperti botol karbol pembersih lantai lalu melepas tutupnya. Saat dia akan menumpah isi dalam botol itu ke kloset tangan lain yang lebih besar dan kekar mengintrupsi kegiatannya, menggenggam tangannya yang memegang botol. Naruto memeluk Sakura dari belakang, pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya guna memenggenggam tangan kecil Sakura. Pelan-pelan diambilnya botol berbahaya di tangan Sakura, dia tidak mau masuk UKS dan tidak napsu makan.

Deru napas teratur Naruto menjadi melody indah tersendiri bagi Sakura, hembus napasnya, hangat genggam tangannya. Tanpa sadar Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Dada Naruto begitu bidang dan keras, hangat.

'Naruto?'

Dalam sekejap kedua mata Sakura terbuka. Wajah Naruto tepat berada di samping wajahnya. Sakura menjauh lalu mendengus kesal (malu) melihat evil smirk Naruto. "Apa?!" Tanyanya galak.

Naruto tersenyum menggoda. "Aku melihatnya." Goda Naruto disertai kedipan jail.

Sakura menutupi pipinya yang merona dengan rambutnya. "Apa sih!" Ucapnya galak pura-pura tidak mengerti lalu memukul perut Naruto.

"Akh!" Naruto mengusap perutnya, pura-pura sakit.

Sakura membuang muka, menyembunyikan raut wajah bersalahnya. Diam-diam Sakura melirik Naruto yang sedang melempar botol misterius miliknya ke keranjang sampah. Dan saat dia melihat memar di sudut bibir, pelipis dan setiap inci wajah Naruto dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Kenapa wajahmu?" Tanya Sakura sok acuh.

Naruto melirik Sakura sekilas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menyikat lantai. "Berkelahi."

Kedua manik emerald Sakura membulat sesaat. "Sampai seperti itu."

Naruto membalas Sakura dengan gumaman, dan detik berikutnya Naruto mendongak. "Hei, mau mengobati memarku?" Melihat espresi ragu di wajah Sakura, Naruto menambahkan. "Hanya meniupnya, huuf! Seperti itu."

"Kau yakin, kenapa tidak ke UKS saja."

Melempar penyikat lantai asal Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya. "Aku hanya butuh udara." Lalu memasang wajah meminta Sakura meniup sudut bibirnya yang membiru.

"Huff!" Dengan masih memasang jarak dari Naruto, Sakura meniup wajah Naruto.

"Lebih dekat. Udaranya tidak sampai." Komplain Naruto.

Sakura menurut. Ragu-ragu dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. "Huff."

"Sedikit lagi." Tanpa Sakura ketahui satu tangan Naruto berpindah ke belakang lehernya.

Sakura kembali menuruti keinginan Naruto. "Huuuffff..."

Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan Naruto menekan belakang leher/tengkuk Sakura sampai bibir gadis itu menempel di sudut bibirnya. Kedua manik seindah batu emerald Sakura membulat, Sakura memberontak mendorong dada keras nan bidang Naruto. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya Naruto memiringkan wajahnya. Bibirnya meraih bibir manis Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**HalfStarAn :) nona fergie kennedy :) Mirai :) Ae Hatake :) Guest :) Fiin Uzumaki Belpois :) Yamigakure no Ryukage : aku gak ngerti kamu review apa, gak bisa bacanya hehe :). naumi megumi :) :) Eysha Cherryblossom :) :) SR not AUTHOR :) Nuruhime-chan19 :) megamiiko :) Kei Deiken :) Riyuzaki namikaze :) Saladin no jutsu :) ohSehunnieKA :) NamiMirushi :) galura lucky22 :) Lalaki224 :) yuri rahma :) NadiaAo-Chan :) lutfisyahrizal :) Ndah D. Amay :) anto borok :) Mademoisellenna :) asti. .7 :) AnimeAnimonstaR :) uzumaki :) Sakurazawa Ai :)**

**Guest :) The KidSNo OppAi :) Guest :) yuri rahmamalika :) Cindy elhy :) Eysha CherryBlossom :) Yamigakure no Ryukage :) Ae Hatake :) galura lucky22 :)**

**lutfisyahrizal :) Ndah D. Amay :) NadiaAo-Chan :) anto borok :) :) Mademoisellenna :)**

**Katsumi :) SR not AUTHOR :)**

** :) Hikari NamiHaru NaruSaku :) Asthi Octha Via :) Saladin no jutsu :)**

**ohSehunnieKA :) kirito :)**

**Kei Deiken :) Namikaze Sholkhan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU, OOC, EYD, TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA.**

Naruto membalas Sakura dengan gumaman, dan detik berikutnya Naruto mendongak. "Hei, mau mengobati memarku?" Melihat espresi ragu di wajah Sakura, Naruto menambahkan. "Hanya meniupnya, huuf! Seperti itu."

"Kau yakin, kenapa tidak ke UKS saja."

Melempar penyikat lantai asal Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya. "Aku hanya butuh udara." Lalu memasang wajah meminta Sakura meniup sudut bibirnya yang membiru.

"Huff!" Dengan masih memasang jarak dari Naruto, Sakura meniup wajah Naruto.

"Lebih dekat. Udaranya tidak sampai." Komplain Naruto.

Sakura menurut. Ragu-ragu dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. "Huff."

"Sedikit lagi." Tanpa Sakura ketahui satu tangan Naruto berpindah ke belakang lehernya.

Sakura kembali menuruti keinginan Naruto. "Huuuffff..."

Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan Naruto menekan belakang leher/tengkuk Sakura sampai bibir gadis itu menempel di sudut bibirnya. Kedua manik seindah batu emerald Sakura membulat, Sakura memberontak mendorong dada keras nan bidang Naruto. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya meraih bibir manis Sakura, kedua matanya terpejam menikmati setiap stektur lembut bibir Sakura. Begitu kenyal, begitu nikmat ketika dia menghisapnya, begitu manis, sangat manis. Rasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari apa yang dia rasakan di dalam mimpi. Ini jauh memabukan. Naruto mengerang tertahan, tangannya naik menekan tengkuk Sakura memperdalam ciumannya, melumat rakus bibir gadis itu.

Emerald Sakura membulat, dia menahan napas, tangannya memukul punggung Naruto kesal. Naruto tersenyum, dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil Sakura sampai dada mereka saling menekan. Memeluk paksa pinggul mungil Sakura serta menggiring gadis itu sampai pojok toilet. Sakura semakin melemas dalam lumatan Naruto, gadis itu hampir saja merosot jatuh kalau Naruto tidak memeluk erat pinggulnya. Sambil menghirup udara rakus Sakura menatap tajam dan sengit Naruto yang mengapitnya di sudut toilet. "Kau!" Teriaknya dengan napas terengah-engah menunjuk wajah Naruto.

Menatap sepasang manik emerald Sakura dalam Naruto menyingkirkan telunjuk Sakura lalu kembali melumat paksa bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu kembali membulatkan mata terkejut. Sesekali kepala Naruto miring ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, terus seperti itu. Bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu begitu antusias mendominasi bibir mungil nan tipis Sakura. Mata Naruto yang semula terpejam perlahan terbuka, detik berikutnya dia menyeringai. Dia mengurung Sakura di sudut toilet dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain menyusup dalam saku celana mengambil handphone layar datar miliknya. Naruto menghisap bibir bawah Sakura membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu memejamkan mata kuat dan melenguh kecil. Naruto menyeringai kecil di sertai kedipan mata menatap lurus handphone yang ia arahkan padanya dan Sakura. Melihat pantulannya dan Sakura sudah pas di layar depan hendphone miliknya...

Clik!

Naruto melepas bibir Sakura dari bibirnya, bibir merahnya merayapi pipi Sakura dengan senyum kecil lalu...

Clik!

Sakura yang lemas karena kehabisan napas tidak menyadari Naruto yang sejak tadi berselfi ria bersamanya, dia terlalu sibuk menghirup udara karena takut mati konyol. Mati kehabisan udara karena ciuman, tidak lucukan? Sakura bersandar lemas di dinding mengumpulkan tenaganya yang hilang entah karena apa, yang jelas seluruh tubuhnya lemas, kedua kakinya seperti jelly.

Naruto menyimpan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku, kedua lengannya kembali mengurung Sakura yang kini membuka mata menatapnya sayu. Mengerjap-erjapkan matanya beberapa kali Sakura tersadar, dia langsung mendorong kuat dada Naruto sampai pemuda itu mundur satu langkah. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriaknya kesal. Naruto mencuri ciuman pertamanya dua kali, dua kali! Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa kesalnya seorang Haruno Sakura karena dicium paksa dua kali.

Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan kembali mendekati Sakura lalu mengurung gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya. Tangannya membelai pipi halus Sakura yang tadi dia cium lalu tersenyum. "Di kelas kau bisa lolos dari ciumanku, tapi tidak di sini."

Sakura merinding mendengar suara berat Naruto yang terdengar sedikit berbeda, lebih berat dan serak. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Kesal Sakura memukuli dada bidang Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Naruto tertawa. "Oh." Responnya cuek. Sakura semakin kesal, dia menginjak kaki Naruto tapi Naruto lebih dulu mengelak. "Jangan marah seperti itu, kau bahkan lebih rakus." Goda Naruto kembali menarik pinggul Sakura dalam pelukkannya.

"Apa?!"

Tangan Naruto yang tadi memeluk pinggul Sakura menyentuh pucuk kepala gadis berambut merah muda itu lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang merona. Ditatapnya manik hijau indah Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut membuat Sakura semakin merona melihatnya. Naruto memoyong bibirnya, menunjukan pada Sakura bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit membengkak. "Kau menghisapnya sampai merah dan bengkak seperti ini." Bibir Sakura jauh lebih merah dan bengkak karena hisapannya, dasar Naruto.

Sakura terlihat bingung, jangankan menghisap membalas kecupan Naruto saja tidak. "Aku tida-"

"Mau mengakuinya, hm?"

Sakura cemberut. "Aku tidak-"

"Ya, kau yang membuatnya merah dan bengkak!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidaaaakkkk!"

"Kau yang melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa, aku bahkan tidak tahu cara melakukannya."

Lengan Naruto menghalangi Sakura yang akan melarikan diri. "Yang benar kau tidak tahu caranya, hm?" Tanyanya mengejek.

"Minggir!" Sakura geli dengan pembicaraan ini, sungguh. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendorong kuat lengan Naruto. Kenapa dia bisa ada di pojok seperti ini sih. Batinnya menjerit kesal.

Senyum Naruto mengembang. "Mau aku ajari." Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

Emerald Sakura kembali membulat saat wajah Naruto semakin dekat. Tidak mau hal yang sama terulang, gadis itu menggigit lengan Naruto yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aarggghh- lepas!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Puas menggigit lengan pemuda menyebal itu Sakura menendang lutut Naruto dari belakang sampai pemuda pirang itu jatuh berlutut. "Rasakan!" Teriaknya sebelum berlari keluar.

Naruto berdiri dari jatuhnya lalu mengejar Sakura. "Hei!" Panggilnya. Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan tajam dan pipi merah merona. Naruto terkekeh geli melihatnya membuat Sakura tambah kesal. "Kenapa tidak bilang mau menggigitku." Sakura membuka pintu toilet kasar. "Lain kali kalau mau menggigit, gigit leher oke."

"Dasar gila!" Teriak Sakura dari luar.

Naruto bersandar di pintu toilet dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada. "Apa?! Jangan bersihkan toilet, baiklah." Dia balas berteriak pura-pura tidak dengar ucapan kasar Sakura.

"Namikaze Naruto gila!" Teriak Sakura lagi.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan bersihkan toiletnya." Teriak Naruto membalas Sakura lalu terkekeh geli saat mendengar erangan kesal gadis itu.

"AARRGGGHHHHHHHHH- DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

OoO

Ducati Naruto berhenti tepat di depan Sakura yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sedang menghubungi seseorang. Sakura melirik Naruto waspada kemudian kembali memencet-mencet handphonenya terburu-buru. "Ayo... Nii-chan, angkat." Bisiknya was-was.

Naruto turun dari motor lalu melepas helmnya. Dalam beberapa langkah lebar dia sudah berdiri di depan Haruno Sakura, mengambal paksa handphone gadis itu dan menatap matanya dalam lalu tersenyum misterius. "Menghubungi seseorang?" Tanya Naruto sembari melepas jaket orange tebalnya.

Sakura berjalan cepat melewati Naruto, tidak peduli pemuda pirang itu menyita handponenya, dia harus pergi karena Naruto sangat berbahaya. "Apa maumu!?" Tanyanya kesal menatap tajam manik biru Naruto. Naruto menahan satu tangannya, tidak mengijinkan dia pergi. Dengan satu kali tarikan Sakura menabrak dada bidang Naruto, gadis itu memekik kaget yang di balas senyuman lima jari pemuda itu. "Kuantar kau pulang."

"Aku tidak mau!" Sakura berusaha menjauh tapi Naruto kembali menarik tangannya, membuat dia kembali jatuh dalam pelukan pemuda pirang menyebalkan itu. Sakura semakin kesal, dia merasa dipermainkan. "Apa sih maumu, kenapa jam segini kau masih ada di sini? Kenapa kau selalu mengangguku?" Sakura tidak berhenti meronta dalam pelukan kuat Naruto.

"Diamlah. Kau mau aku cium lagi!?" Ancam Naruto membuat nyali Sakura ciut seketika.

Sakura yang tingginya hanya sebahu Naruto mendongak menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Perlahan, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mencicit takut. "Tidak mau."

Sakura sudah berhenti memberontak. Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya lalu memakaikan jaketnya di tubuh Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menurut dengan kepala menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. "Hmm... Bagus. Sekarang cepat naik." Naruto menggiring Sakura seperti tahanan mendekati motornya.

"Tidak mau!" Dalam sekali hentakan keras Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya, dan langsung berlari. Sempat-sempatnya Sakura memeletkan lidah mengejek. Naruto mendengus geli, mau melarikan diri eh? Tidak akan bisa. Batin Naruto percaya diri.

Tapi sialnya lari Naruto jauh lebih lebar dan cepat. Pemuda pirang itu berhasil menyusul Sakura dan menangkap tangan gadis itu. "Kau benar-benar minta dicium yah!"

Naruto memakaikan Sakura helem pikacu kuning miliknya lalu menepuk-nepuknya, Sakura melirik sinis dengan bibir mengerucut. Masih kesal. "Naik." Perintah Naruto sembari memakai helem. Setelah memastikan Sakura duduk Naruto menaiki motornya lalu melirik Sakura di belakang yang enggan memeluknya. "Tidak mau pegangan."

Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan buang muka kesal.

Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli Naruto melajukan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali diliriknya Sakura di belakang melalui kaca spion. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Sakura yang mamakai helem pikacu yang sengaja dia beli untuk gadis itu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Naruto memelankan laju sepeda motornya saat sesuatu dalam saku celananya bergetar. Mengambil benda bergetar dalam sakunya Naruto mendengus saat melihat ID Card Sasori tertera di layar handphone Sakura. Dia mengangkat panggilan Sasori. "Urus saja diri sendiri. Dia bersamaku!" Triaknya tidak memberi kesempatan Sasori bicara lebih dulu lalu mematikan panggilan Sasori.

"Baka!" Sakura memikik tidak terima, tangan gadis itu tidak tinggal diam, mencubit pinggang Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Gadis itu kembali mencubit Naruto.

"Sakit, Sakura."

Sakura tidak memperdulikan ringisan Naruto, kesempatan emas. Si pirang itu tidak mungkin membalasnya kan? Sakura kembali mencubiti Naruto. "Beraninya kau mengatakan itu padanya!" Sakura terus mengomel dan menganiyaya Naruto. Dia benar-benar gemas dengan pemuda pirang satu ini.

Kesal, Naruto melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Sakura memikik dan reflek memeluknya. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dan kembali menambah kecepatan.

Wussshhh!

"Kyaaahhh!"

OoO

Sasori menatap layar handphonenya dengan espresi kesal, detik berikutnya pemuda tampan berambut merah itu mendengus lalu menendang ban mobilnya. Bila dulu Sasori tidak punya alasan menghajar Naruto, kali ini dia memiliki dua alasan melakukannya. Pertama, pemuda pirang itu tlah manghajar temannnya. Kedua, pemuda pirang itu membawa lari adiknya. Memasukan handphone ke dalam saku celana jeans Sasori membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian pergi meninggal Pain dan Nagato yang baru kembali membeli minuman kaleng yang menatapnya bingung, mereka sedang ada di tempat parkir minimarket.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Pain.

Kaca mobil Sasori terbuka. "jemput Sakura."

Naruto Namikaze, awas saja nanti!

Saat Naruto ingin membelok motor ducatinya ke kiri, mobil Audi RS4 menyalip motornya. Berhenti menghalangi jalannya. Naruto mendengus melihat mobil merah Sasori, sementara Sakura was-was dengan kedatangan Sasori. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah melihat Sasori yang memakai pakaiian casual keluar dari dalam mobil. Naruto memutar mata malas melihat Sasori keluar dari dalam mobil dengan gaya yang sok 'yes'. Melihat Sasori mendekati motor Naruto dengan langkah tenang Sakura cepat-cepat turun lalu melepas helemnya membuat Naruto semakin kesal dibuatnya. Naruto menahan lengan Sakura yang akan berlari mendekati Sasori saat gadis itu melewatinya, ditatapnya Sakura tajam penuh ancaman. "Diam di sini." Ucap Naruto tegas tidak menerima penolakan.

Sakura menatap Naruto dan Sasori bergantian. Sasori memicing tajam, tidak suka melihat tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tangan adiknya, pemuda berambut merah itu mendengus remeh seraya menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya. Tanpa melepas cekalan tangannya Naruto turun dari motor, satu tangannya melepas helem. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, menyeringai. "Sasori, eh?" Ucapnya dengan nada remeh.

Sasori melangkah tenang mendekati Naruto, begitupun Naruto. Sambil menyeret tangan Sakura pemuda pirang itu melangkah tenang mendekati Sasori. Sakura berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya namun sulit, pemuda pirang itu mencengkram tangannya kuat. Ketika jarak mereka tinggal satu langkah mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasori mengulurkan satu tangannya. "Berikan Sakura padaku." Ucapnya tanpa mengurangi ketajaman maniknya menatap Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola mata malas. "Kalau aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?"

Mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, dia berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Naruto. "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan." Ringis Sakura khawatir. Tatapan Sakura beralih pada Sasori yang sedang meremas kepalan tangannya.

"Oh, ya." Sasori tersenyum. "Sudah lama, kan? Kau ingin mencicipi kepalan tanganku." Senyum Sasori hilang digantikan mimik serius. Tanpa ba bi bu dia memukul wajah Naruto sampai pemuda pirang itu hampir tersungkur. Naruto yang belum siap mendapat pukulan tiba-tiba Sasori sedikit terhuyung ke samping, Sakura yang melihatnya menjerit. Naruto meringis merasakan ngilu di sudut bibirnya tapi tidak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Sudah hentikan!" Teriak Sakura melihat Sasori akan meninju Naruto lagi. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghentak kasar tangan Naruto sampai cengkramannya terlepas. Dia menahan tubuh Sasori yang siap meninju Naruto lagi. "Nii- _chan, _sudah. Ini salah paham."

Sasori menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum tatapannya ia alihkan pada Naruto yang meringis sakit dengan wajah terkejut. "Salah paham?" Sasori tertawa remeh. Ditatapnya Sakura yang menatapnya memohon. "Dia memang ingin mencicipi tinjuku Sakura, dia selalu cari gara-gara denganku. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Ucapnya dengan nada serius.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tidak dia hiraukan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Dia diam mematung, mencerna panggilan Sakura pada Sasori. _'Selama ini dia cemburu pada orang yang salah. Sasori tidak memiliki hubungan special selain hubungan kakak adik. Sasori bukan saingannya, Sasori tidak bersalah. Tapi dia yang bodoh.' _"Oh, ya Tuhan. Aku memusuhi calon kakak iparku, arrgghhh... ini pasti akan sulit." Naruto membatin. Ya, sulit. Sulit mendapat restu darinya. Naruto tidak melakukan perlawanan saat Sasori mencengkram kerah kemeja sekolahnya. Selama ini ia berfikir, Sasori selalu mengambil miliknya, teman dan gadis yang dia sukai. Tapi ternyata Sasori tidak mengambil Sakuranya, melainkan melindungi Sakura dari lelaki sepertinya. Bodoh! Kenapa dulu dia tidak mencari tahu tentang Sakura, mungkin tidak akan serumit ini. Dan mungkin dia tidak akan kehilangan dua sahabatnya.

"Nii- _chan_ ..., aku mohon." Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura yang menahan kepalan tinju Sasori yang siap menghantam wajahnya, gadis merah muda itu terlihat begitu peduli dan khawatir padanya. Naruto suka espresi Sakura yang seperti ini. Diam-diam Naruto mengulum senyum tipis.

Sasori melepas kasar genggaman tangan Sakura pada lengannya. Dia hentak tangan gadis itu lalu melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Naruto.

Buagh!

"Akh!"

Keduanya terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, syok melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Wajah Sasori dan Naruto tidak jauh berbeda, menampilkan raut wajah khawatir dan bersalah.

"Sakura- _chan_." Panggil Naruto dengan nada sarat akan rasa bersalah dan khawatir.

Sasori melepas kasar cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja sekolah Naruto, didekatinya Sakura yang tersungkur memegangi pipinya. "Sakura ...," panggilnya lirih. "Sakit? Maaf ... aku tidak sengaja." Disentuhnya pipi Sakura lembut, menuntun wajah gadis itu mendongak menatapnya, bibirnya berdarah sama seperti Naruto. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah, manik hazelnya menatap lembut Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Sakura- _chan_." Naruto ikut bersimpuh disamping Sakura. Dia baru akan mengusap darah di sudut bibir Sakura tapi Sasori mencengkram tangan serta menatapnya tajam penuh ancaman.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Sakura coba meyakinkan keduanya kalau dia baik-baik saja. Gadis manis berambut merah muda itu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan Sasori yang saling mencengkram, ditatapnya Sasori seolah meminta melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Naruto. Sasori memutar mata kesal, dengan ogah-ogahan dia melepas tangan Naruto dalam cengkraman. Naruto tersenyum, entah kenapa sakit di sudut bibirnya yang semakin membiru karena ditinju dua kali oleh dua orang berbeda menghilang. Hatinya menghangat, perutnya geli, dadanya sesak, dan itu semua karena gadis merah muda itu. Pembelaannya, senyumnya, ingin rasanya Naruto menarik Sakura dalam pelukkannya lalu mencium bibirnya.

Diusapnya rambut Sakura perlahan. "Jangan diulangi ... " Ucap Sasori lirih mengingatkan adiknya untuk tidak menjadi tameng untuk orang lain lagi. Dia abaikan Naruto lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut berdiri dengannya. "Kita pulang." Sasori memeluk bahu Sakura, menuntun Sakura mendekati mobilnya. Sakura melihat Naruto sebentar sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki Kakaknya, sementara Sasori melirik Naruto sinis seolah berkata 'Jangan dekati adikku lagi, berengsek!'

Mobil Sasori pergi membawa Sakura meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk bersimpuh, Naruto menatap mobil itu sampai mengecil lalu menghilang. Berdiri dari duduknya Naruto mengusap rambut pirang jabriknya lalu mendekati motor. Selesai memakai helem Naruto menghidupkan mesin motornya lalu membelok kekiri, melaju dengan kecepan tinggi. "Ah, Sial!"

.

.

.

Sasori menatap malas kedua sahabatnya yang sejak tadi asik bercanda di kamarnya, saling melempar makanan. Setengah jam yang lalu mereka membuat keributan di depan rumah, pedahal sudah tengah malam, Sasori berniat tidak membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua karena mereka biang ribut yang hobi mengotori kamarnya. Sasori menyuruh penjaga rumahnya di pos jaga untuk tidak membukakan pagar untuk mereka berdua, tapi ternyata mereka cukup pintar dengan membuat keributan membunyikan klacson berkali-kali membuat kebisingan yang membuat Sasori tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Sasori menghela napas sembari mengacak rambut merahnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Nagato sembari meminum birnya. Pain melirik Sasori yang berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu jawaban. Sasori tidak menjawab melainkan memutar knop pintu perlahan. "Birnya habis, tolong ambilkan bir lagi yah." Pinta Nagato. Sasori hanya melirik mereka sekilas sebelum membuka pintu di depannya lalu menutupnya perlahan.

Pain tiduran di kasur Sasori yang empuk dengan kedua lengan yang di jadikan bantal. "Dia kenapa, sih?"

Nagato ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur yang sama. "Seperti sedang memiliki masalah."

Mereka menatap langit-langit kamar lama, lalu saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura perlahan, memastikan Sakura sudah tidur belum. Hazelnya menatap lembut Sakura yang tertidur di meja belajar, kedua tangan gadis itu terlipat rapih di atas meja dengan kepala yang bersandar di tangannya yang terlipat. Pelan-pelan Sasori mendekati Sakura, mengangkat tubuh gadis itu memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. Dia merapikan rambut merah muda gadis itu lalu menghela napas saat melihat sudut bibirnya yang membiru.

Sakura menggeliat sebentar sebelum membuka mata perlahan. "Nii- _chan._" Panggilnya dengan nada serendah mungkin.

Sasori tidak menjawab, melainkan menghidupkan lampu tidur berbentuk jamur tiram warna-warni di samping tempat tidur. Sebelum keluar kamar Sakura dia memamatikan lampu, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata ataupun melirik Sakura dia keluar dari kamar gadis itu. Sakura meremas badcovernya, "Apa Nii- _chan _marah padaku?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Naruto berjalan bersama di lorong sekolah, di pundak keduanya tampak tas punggung yang tersampir di bahu. Naruto melihat kiri-kanan, depan-belakang, mencari Sakura tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan heran siswa-siswi yang melihatnya berangkat pagi. Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku baju seragamnya lalu menghidupkan pematik api, belum juga api membakar ujung rokoknya Naruto sudah lebih dulu mengambil paksa rokok beserta pematik api miliknya. Shikamaru menatap Naruto. "Kau merokok?"

"Ya. Tapi tidak merokok di sekolah."

Shikamaru mendengus, pemuda berkuncir nanas itu berusaha mengambil kembali rokoknya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengambil rokokku." Kesalnya karena Naruto mengelak saat ia mau mengambil rokoknya.

"Dilarang merokok di sekolah." Jawab Naruto acuh lalu melemparkan rokok dan pematik api milik Shikamaru ke tong sampah saat ia melewati tong sampah. Di sampingnya Shikamaru mengerang kesal. "Kau membuat pacarku marah-marah tiap hari karena melanggar peraturan."

Dahi Shikamaru berkerut, dia sudah merelakan rokoknya berakhir di tong sampah, ditatapnya Naruto serius. "Kau sudah jadian dengan Sakura?"

"Belum. Masih dalam proses. Aw! Hei!" Protes Naruto saat Shikamaru menjitak kepalanya. Shikamaru nyengir lalu berlari menuju atap sekolah. "Dasar." Kesal Naruto mengusap kepalanya.

Karena tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun Naruto memutuskan mencarinya ke ruang Osis. Benar saja Sakura ada di sana, tidur di meja Osis dengan lipatan tangan yang dijadikan bantal. Pelan-pelan Naruto mengangkat kusri, meletakkan kursinya berhadapan dengan Sakura. Dia duduk di sana memperhatikan wajah polos Sakura yang lebam. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya, menatap dan memperhatikan Sakura dengan senyuman lembut. "Dia begitu manis dan polos saat tertidur." Gumamnya disertai tawa kecil. Mendengar lonceng tanda masuk berbunyi Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia membuka tas punggungnya mengeluarkan sekotak bento ukuran jumbo berisi sushi, sashimi, onigiri, tempura, takoyaki dan teriyaki buatan ibunya lalu meletakkan di samping lengan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan mampir di kolom review, kalo ada nama yang belum tercatat komplain aja, aku siap edit :).**

**Sakurazawa Ai :), firdaus minato:), chitay narusaku :), nona fergie kennedy :), Ae Hatake :), nls :), Guest :), Saladin no jutsu :), Guest :), Mademoisellenna :), Hikari Haruno :), SR not AUTHOR :), The KidSNo OppAi II :), 7 :), Kei Deiken :), anto borok :), ohSehunnieKA :), Courrielyx :), Ndah D. Amay :), dearest :), lutfisyahrizal :), Motochika Chokosabe :), 1 :), Riela nacan :), yuri rahma :). **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HalfStarAn :), Riela nacan :), Guest :), AnimeAnimonstaR :), Kei Deiken :), The KidSNo OppAi :), sarah :), **Yamigakure no Ryukage :) **Riyuzaki namikaze :), Erwin :), :), anto borok :), Lalaki224 :), Motochika Chokosabe :), yuri rahma :), Guest :), asti. :), lutfisyahrizal :), Saladin no jutsu Ae Hatake :), Aizawa Mizu :), ohSehunnieKA :), megamiiko :), Guest :), SR not AUTHOR :), nona fergie kennedy:), Eysha CherryBlossom:), Kimaru-Z :),


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU, OOC, EYD, TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA.**

.

.

.

Kushina membuka pintu kamar putranya. Wanita awal empat puluhan itu menghela napas pendek saat mendapati Naruto bertelanjang dada duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala sedang melamun sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kushina berdehem. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggaruk tengkuk sembari tersenyum kikuk saat melihat sang ibu memasuki kamarnya. "Ah, Kaa- _chan_." Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya, bersila di atas tempat tidur.

Kushina mendekati samping kiri tempat tidur Naruto mengambil remote AC yang di taruh di tempat khusus meletakan remote AC yang menempel di dinding lalu mematikan AC. "Menghidupkan AC, tidak pakai baju. Kau bisa masuk angin, Naruto." Omel Kushina dengan nada halus. Wanita cantik berambut merah itu mendekati Naruto di atas tempat tidur lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Kaa- _chan_ perhatikan kau lebih banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini." Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir. Ini bukan pertama kali Kushina melihat Naruto melamun. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lalu tersenyum canggung. "Ada apa?" Tanya Khusina lagi. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, mengusap rambut pirang jabrik Naruto lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kaa- chan. Sungguh."

"Ada masalah di sekolah?"

"Akukan sudah bilang tidak ada apa-apa."

"Baik. Kalau Naruto tidak mau bercerita ..." Kushina mencubit pipi kiri Naruto. Pemuda itu meringis seraya mengusap pipinya. Ditatapnya Kushina dengan wajah merajuk. Dasar manja. "Kaa- _chan_ akan cari tahu sendiri."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang sedang tidak ada masalah apapun, bukannya tidak mau bercerita."

Kushina menatap Naruto menyelidik lalu menghela napas. Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya sembari mengusap rambut Naruto lalu melangkah mendekati pintu meninggalkan Naruto yang kini memeluk guling di atas tempat tidur.

Siapa yang menyangka pemuda tengil, urakan dan menyebalkan ini begitu dekat dengan ibunya, seperti anak mami. Tapi Naruto bukan anak mami.

Kushina membantu Minato melepas dasi, jas dan kancing-kancing kemejanya. Belum lama Kushina keluar dari kamar Naruto Minato pulang. Pria empat puluh lima tahun yang masih terlihat menawan itu merentangkan tangan seraya tersenyum sembari berjalan melewati pintu ganda pintu utama mendekati Kushina. Menyapa, memeluk dan mencium kening wanita itu membuat beberapa maid yang sedang kebetulan lewat dan asisten pribadi yang mengikutinya di belakang merona. Dan di sini lah Kushina dan Minato sekarang, di dalam kamar berdiri saling berhadapan.

Selesai mambantu Minato membuka jas dan kemejanya Kushina membawa jas dan kemeja kotor itu ke keranjang cuci yang ada di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Wanita berambut merah itu mendengus menahan senyum saat kedua lengan kekar Minato memeluknya dari belakang serta menghirup wangi di perpotongan lehernya, ayah dan anak sama manjanya. "Akhir-akhir ini sikap Naruto sedikit aneh, Minato- _kun_. Aku khawatir." Dia berucap seraya mengelus lengan Minato yang melingkari perutnya.

Minato melirik Kushina. "Aneh kenapa? Dia minta adik?"

Kushina mencubit kesal lengan Minato, kesal karena pria itu malah menggodanya. "Aku serius, Minato."

"Aku juga serius, Anata."

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku tidak sedang bercanda." Kesal Kushina. Wanita itu melepas lengan yang melingkari perutnya lalu berniat pergi meninggalkan Minato namun pria tampan berambut pirang itu menahan satu tangannya, menariknya kuat sampai jatuh dalam pelukkan Minato. Pantas saja Naruto seperti itu, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohon, kan? "Aneh kenapa?" Kali ini Minato lebih serius.

"Dia lebih banyak melamun dan lebih sering di rumah. Kau taukan dia seperti apa. Aku khawatir ada sesuatu."

"Kau seperti tidak pernah remaja saja, anata."

"Maksudmu?" Kushina mendelik tajam.

Minato menggaruk kepalanya seraya tersenyum. "Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih."

Kedua tangan Kushina terlipat di bawah dada. "Aku sensitif? Kau yang tidak bisa serius. Ini Naruto. Putra kita satu-satunya. Sangat wajar kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya."

"Setidaknya dia masih mau menghabiskan makanannya, kan?"

"Kalau makanan tidak berubah, bahkan jadi jauh lebih rakus."

"Rakus?"

"Hm." Kepala Kushina mengangguk mantap. "Dia selalu membawa bekal dengan porsi extra banyak."

Minato memasang wajah berpikir. Jari telunjuknya dia letakkan di bawah dagu lalu melirik Kushina kemudian menatapnya serius. "Jangan-jangan ..."

"Jangan-jangan, apa?" Tanya Kushina sangat penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan Naruto cacingan."

Dengan berapi-api Kushina mendekati tempat tidur lalu mengambil salah satu bantal yang tergeletak di atasnya. Dipukulkannya bantal itu pada tubuh tinggi tegap Minato kesal. "Minato. Aku serius!"

Minato tertawa menanggapi pukulan-pukulan Kushina. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto memeluk guling dengan kedua mata terpejam erat. Dia tidak benar-benar tidur, hanya memejamkan mata karena terlalu pusing dengan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrt..

Naruto membuka mata malas, dia melirik hpnya yang bergetar dengan layar menyala yang tergeletak di samping kepalanya. Pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu mengambil hpnya malas lalu membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

Dari Sasori.

Membaca pesan Sasori Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil kaus yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya. Menyambar kunci motor di meja belajar dia berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Sembari menuruni anak tangga Naruto memakai kaus putih bertulis London di punggung. Sampainya di garasi dia mamakai jaket kulit yang tersampir di motor, memakai helem lalu pergi.

Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, di sampingnya berdiri Minato mengenakan kaus putih polos di padu dengan jeans pendek.

"Naruto, sudah waktunya makan malam." Dia kembali mengetuk pintu.

Seorang pria paruh baya berpakain formal mendekati Kushina. Kepala pelayan itu menunduk sebentar sebelum berkata. "Maaf Uzumaki- sama. Tuan muda sedang keluar."

"Eh. Yang benar? Sejak kapan?"

"Lima menit yang lalu."

Kushina menyikut Minato. "Kau dengar? Dia pergi tidak izin lebih dulu."

Minato diam, dia sedang berpikir. Pria itu menatap Kushina. "Nanti aku bicara dengannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan motornya saat sampai di jalan yang ada di depan sebuah taman. Dia melepas helem lalu mendekati Sasori yang bersandar di body mobil merah miliknya. Dia biarkan motornya terparkir asal dan terus melangkah medekati Sasori, pria itu meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali memainkan HP yang dia genggam.

"Aku datang seperti yang kau minta, Sasori. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, sekarang?"

Sasori menyeringai. Pemuda berambut merah itu melempar tangkap HPnya lalu memasukannya dalam saku celana jeans. "Yang inginku lakukan, menghajarmu. Kau sudah lama ingin berkelahi denganku, kan Naruto?"

"Ya. Dulu seperti itu." Sasori mendekat. Naruto tetap berdiri di tempatnya. "Karena kau mengambil dua temanku." Tidak peduli Sasori mendengus remeh mendengar kata-katanya Naruto kembali berkata. "Aku sangat membencimu. Apa lagi saat tau kau dekat dengannya, aku semakin membencimu. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku salah membencimu. Aku membenci orang yang salah. Kau kakaknya, sangat wajar kakak adik dekat."

"Aku tidak peduli, Naruto! Aku tidak peduli dengan semua omong kosongmu!"

Buagh!

Kushina dan Minato duduk di sofa ruang TV dekat tangga, saling memeluk satu sama lain, berbisik-bisik layaknya remaja yang sedang kencan. Minato tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Kushina, membisikan kata-kata manja dan memeluk pinggang ramping wanita itu. "Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini, kan?" Bisiknya lalu mencium pipi Kushina membuat pipi putih wanita itu merona karena ciumannya.

Naruto melangkah cepat tanpa menghiraukan ayah dan ibunya yang sedang bermesraan. Minato dan Kushina menatap Naruto yang melangkahkan kaki cepat menaiki anak tangga. Wanita berambut merah itu menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga melihat wajah Naruto babak belur. "Minato!"

Minato mendesah, dengan ogah-ogahan dia bangun dari singgasananya mengikuti Naruto. Sampainya di depan kamar Naruto pria tampan itu mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto berulang-ulang. Tidak ada jawaban. Membuka pintu kamar Naruto perlahan Minato tersenyum saat mendapati Naruto sedang melepas kaus putih polos yang sedikit ternoda darah dari tubuh tegapnya. "Berkelahi, lagi?" Dia berjalan masuk kamar.

Naruto melirik Minato sekilas lalu mendekati lemari, mengambil kaus abu-abu lengan panjang lalu memakainya.

"Ada masalah apa, hm?" Dia mendekati tempat tidur lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di sana. Naruto ikut tiduran di samping Minato, menutup mata dengan satu lengan. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan seorang gadis?" Sebagai sesama lelaki Minato tentu mengerti dengan tingkah aneh Naruto saat ini karena dia pun dulu seperti itu. Terdengar helaan napas dari Naruto, Minato menoleh menatap Naruto yang kini menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. "Ini akan sulit Too- _chan_. Sangat sulit, Too- _chan_ tidak akan mengerti."

"Dan kau menyerah? Payah sekali."

Naruto menatap Minato tak terima. "Selama dua tahun, dua tahun aku terus berusaha. Aku lelah."

Minato terkekeh. Pria itu bangun dari tidurannya, mengacak gemas rambut kuning Naruto membuat sang empunya semakin cemberut. "Baru dua tahun. Too- _chan_ yakin kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Naruto. Jangan menyerah kalau kau yakin dia memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu, wanita memang rumit." Minato tersenyum. "Aku memang bukan seorang ayah yang bijaksana yang pandai berkata-berkata, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang baik untuk putraku."

Kata-kata Minato memang tidak ada bijak-bijaknya dan sedikit absurt tapi cukup bisa membuat Naruto merenung. "Obati lukamu, jangan sampai Kaa- _chan_ mengomel, ok?" Nasihat Minato. Naruto merespon malas. "Hm."

...

Mobil yang mengantar Naruto pergi sekolah berhenti tidak jauh dari gerbang KHS. Pemuda pirang itu keluar dari mobil yang mengantarnya dengan wajah penuh memar yang merengut, tidak cerah seperti biasanya. Naruto menghela napas, disampirkannya tas punggungnya di bahu lalu berjalan malas melewati gerbang. Langkah Naruto terhenti saat melihat Sakura yang sedang melamun, entah Karena apa, di taman yang ada di halaman sekolah. Dia melangkah cepat, berniat mendekati Sakuta, tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat ingat kejadian tadi malam. Haahh... Sasori melarang Naruto mendekati/mengganggu Sakura, dan mengancam akan memindahkan Sakura dari sekolah ini kalo dia masih nekat mendekati adiknya. Bibir Naruto mengerucut Naruto kembali menghela napas, dengan langkah malas dan diseret seret Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya. Duduk diam di kursi dengan kepala di atas lipatan tangan. Dia tidak pernah segalau dan sekacau ini sebelumnya, tidak pernah.

Sakura merengut di taman sekolah yang sepi, ini tentang Sasori dan juga tentang tugasnya sebagai ketua osis. Dia heran sekaligus kesal pada Sasori yang akhir-akhir ini bersikap acuh tak acuh, tidak hangat seperti biasa. Bahkan Sasori tidak pernah lagi mengantar dan menjemputnya sekolah setelah kejadian itu. Sasori juga jarang di rumah, lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Pain dan Nagato, temannya. Sakura juga kesal lantaran tidak ada lagi siswa-siswi bandel yang melanggar aturan, kalo seperti ini kan dia tidak punya pekerjaan, hanya mengerjakan tugas osis biasa. Kenapa pula Naruto tidak membuat ulah, pedahal kalo diingat Naruto yang paling sering cari masalah. Entah Naruto kesambar apa sampai bisa jadi seperti ini, jadi murid teladan yang tidak melanggar aturan. Kalo seperti ini, Sakura kan jadi rindu pada si pirang pecicilan itu. Tidak ada lagi Naruto yang menyebalkan, tidak ada lagi Naruto yang pecicilan, tidak ada lagi Naruto yang seenaknya. Sakura menampar pelan pipinya. "Baka! Dia tidak buat masalah itu bagus! Aku tidak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkan si baka satu itu! Itu bagus. Itu bagus Sakura. Ah, kenapa kau bodoh sekali si... Merindukan si bodoh itu." Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Manik hijau emeraldnya melirik kanan-kiri gelisah, takut ada yang mendengar ucapannya. Benar saja ada yang dengar. Sakura mengerang, mengerucutkan bibir kesal saat kepala Tenten melongok dari bahu kiri dan kepala Mei melengok dari bahu kanan. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum aneh sambil mengedip-edipkan mata seperti kucing kelilipan. "Rindu pada siapaaaa ..." Goda mereka. Sakura mendengus, sebisa mungkin dia mengendalikan detak jantungnya, berharap Mei dan Tenten tidak mendengar.

Sakura berdiri, menatap Mei dan Tenten bergantian. "Tidak rindu pada siapa-siapa." Dustanya memasang wajah meyakinkan kedua gadis itu.

Tenten dan Mei saling menatap lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Tidak rindu pada siapa-siapa Tenten, kau tidak dengar." Sindir Mei lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura melipat tangan di bawah dada dan membuang muka.

Tenten terkikik lalu berdehem pelan. "Ouuhhh... tidak rindu sama siapa-siapa. Eh, itu NARUTO JALAN SAMA HINATA!" Tenten menunjukan jarinya asal. Sakura menoleh cepat mengikuti arah telunjuk Tenten. Gadis merah muda itu menatap kesal Tenten dan Mei yang terkikik geli. "KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT KEMARI! DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" Sakura berteriak, mengejar Tenten dan Mei yang berlari sambil tertawa.

"NARUTOOO TOLONG KAMI!" Teriak keduanya, berniat mengejek Sakura. Sakura semakin kesal, dia berlari mengejar Tenten dan Mei yang masih saja tertawa. "Tidak lucu!"

"Tapi kau lucu, Saku!" Teriak Tenten dan mendapat lemparan sepatu dari Sakura.

Mereka berlari di halaman sekolah, menjadi pusat perhatian satu sekolah, ter masuk Naruto yang mengintip dari jendela. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sakura dan dua temannya.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat Sakura bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat koridor yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang OSIS. Naruto melangkah pelan mendekati Sakura, ikut berjongkok di samping Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Apa mungkin Sakura sedang main peta umpet dengan tiga sahabatnya? Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Naruto mendekati Sakura, wajahnya persis di samping wajah gadis itu. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi pipi mereka menempel. Sakura yang terlalu serius, dengan entah apa, tidak menyadari Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya. Gadis itu begitu serius memperhatikan pintu ruang OSIS yang sengaja dia buka. Naruto yang sangat penasaran tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi untuk bertanya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Bisiknya pelan.

Sakura cuek, tidak menyadari kalau itu Naruto. Manik emeraldnya mengerjap-erjap lalu menjawab. "Tidak lihat apa-apa." Balas gadis Itu dengan bisikan.

Alis pirang Naruto naik. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Sedang mencari tahu."

"Mencari tahu apa?"

Senyum Sakura belum hilang, bahkan kini semakin lebar. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, sangat manis sampai hampir membuat Naruto yang melihatnya terkena penyakit gula. Sakura memeluk kedua tangannya dengan kedua mata terpejam, dia terlihat bahagia sekali. Naruto tersenyum. "Orang yang menaruh bekal di meja OSIS. Makanannya enak sekali sampai aku ingin memeluk dan mencium orang itu," Naruto terkekeh. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan tawanya yang siap meledak sangking senangnya mau dicium Sakura. "Masakannya seperti masa Kaa- _chan_." Raut wajah Sakura berubah sedih. "Aku jadi rindu Kaa- _chan_."

Masih dengan senyumnya Naruto mengeluarkan bekal dari ranselnya hati-hati lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. "Untukmu."

Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendapat kotak bekal terkejut. Reflek dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping di mana ada kepala Naruto di sana. Mereka sama-sama menoleh, bibir keduanya bertemu, hanya saling menempel, tidak lebih. Tapi efeknya sangat berlebihan. Ya, sangat berlebihan karena membuat mereka diam selama lima menit seperti patung. Sakura mengerjap, Naruto tersenyum. Sakura diam terpaku, senyum Naruto semakin lebar. Sakura gugup, Naruto membuka mulut, mau mengulum bibir merah muda Sakura yang menempel dengan bibirnya. Bibir Naruto mengecup lembut bibir atas Sakura kemudian beralih pada bibir bawahnya, sekitar dua puluh detik dia mengulum bibir bawah Sakura lalu menghisapnya. Sakura terbuai ciuman dan hisapan lembut Naruto, dia memejamkan mata. Tangannya naik mencengkram kemeja seragam Naruto. "Enghhh ..." Dia mengerang. "Narutoohhh ..." **'Eh, Naruto?'** Seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong Sakura membuka mata, manik emeraldnya membulat melihat wajah Naruto tepat di depan wajahnya. Kedua mata Naruto terpejam erat, sangat menikmati cumbuan tidak resminya. Peduli amat pada Sasori dan ancamanannya. Lagi pula Sasori juga tidak tahu, kan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sakura. Dia mendorong dada Naruto.

"Berciuman." Jawab Naruto cuek lalu kembali menarik Sakura, mau mencium gadis itu lagi.

Wajah merah Sakura menatap Naruto ngeri dan ... mau? Eh, mau? "Kyaaahhh... mesum! Pergi!"

**TBC**

**Kalo Naruto dan Sakura jadian, tamat dong ceritanya. Ini hanya fic ringan pelepas lelah :) jadi, tidak ada konflik yang berat, hanya konflik ringan. Ini dibuat untuk membuat tersenyum. No cinta segi banyak. **

**Kalo ingin fic sedih tunggu Masochist Love, Insyallah... ficnya sedih dan bisa bikin nangis.**

**Special thanks to ...**

**yuri rahma :) , michele chen :) , chitay narusaku :) , nona fergie kennedy :) , Saikari Nafiel :), Blossom-Hime :), Gray Areader :), GnB Lucky22 :), Lullaby Cherry :), Aizen L sousuke :) , SR not AUTHOR :), Hikari Shannaroo :), febriano :), OhhunnyEKA :), lutfisyahrizal:), Ndah D. Amay :), Sakurazawa Ai:), cahayapuji22 :), Awim Saluja :), anto borok :), Azure Shine :), Clare Sakiness :), Kei Deiken :), Ae Hatake :) ****afung. fama 1 :)**


End file.
